Waxing Crescent
by Starangel5593
Summary: As a mate to a werewolf Gabriella Myers wasn't normal in the human world, but even in the werewolf world she still stands apart from the rest. Now that Gaby is a werewolf she begins experiencing things that puts herself and everyone in Beacon Hills in danger. Gaby must learn to control her werewolf side before it's too late. Sequel to Dark of the Moon (Season2)
1. Chapter 1

So here's the sequel to Dark of the Moon. Let me know what you guys think.

I only own Gaby. David and the scene he's in was created by Pokemonrul432. Thanks for the help I really appreciate it! :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

Gabriella Myers walked down a pair of old wooden stairs. Her blonde hair was curled and bounced with every step she took. "This is place is creepy," Gaby sighed as her electric blue eyes scanned the old subway station she was standing in. "Please tell me you're not actually staying here?"

Derek Hale nodded his head "Yeah I am." Gaby looked over at him "It's secluded and abandoned…"

"Hmm…would've never guessed that," the blonde responded sarcastically.

"You know you're sassier as a werewolf," he scoffed.

"Yeah well, now I've got the bite to back up the bark so I figured what the hell?"

"Clever pun."

Gaby smirked "I try." She walked around and ran her finger along one of the boxes. Her nose crinkled up in disgust as she saw the layer of dust she pulled up from the box "I think my house warming gift to you will be a duster…make that four dusters."

"It's not a four star hotel but it's something. I need it for training purposes."

"Whose training?"

"Well for starters yours…"

"Derek, I'm not training in this place…can we find somewhere else?"

"Like where?"

"I don't know…the forest seemed to do pretty well these last couple of days."

"It's going to be too risky Gab. The Argents are going to be all over the forest on high alert and I don't want them finding out about you." Gaby nodded but remained silent. She felt his green eyes on her, but still didn't say anything. "What are you thinking about?"

"My life has changed drastically in the last three months. I started off as a normal sixteen-year-old cheerleader who was completely in the dark to what's really out there. Then I was a sixteen-year-old cheerleader who had a strange attraction towards a mysterious werewolf guy that kept saving her life from her werewolf best friend. Finally, I became a sixteen-year-old cheerleader who found out she was the mysterious werewolf's mate and was turned into a werewolf herself."

"At least you're still a cheerleader."

The blonde looked at him and laughed "At least I'm still a cheerleader." She walked over towards a dust free box, sat down and sighed looking around the room. "You know you don't have to sleep in here I'm all about having sleepovers," Gaby laughed.

Derek turned around and smirked at her. He pulled her off the box and wrapped his arms around the blue-eyed girl "Oh yeah? And what would we do on these so-called sleepovers?"

"Well you can watch TV or a movie while I do homework…"

"Sounds entertaining."

Gaby playfully swatted his arm "You didn't let me finish. So after I take care of school shit, I can join you for a movie…"She slowly slid her hands up his chest and wound them around his neck "or," Gaby whispered "we could do a little of this," the blonde placed a light kiss on his lips.

"Or," Derek said pulling away "We could do a lot of this," he kissed her deeply.

Gaby nodded pulling away breathing heavily "We could definitely do a lot of that."

Derek picked her up causing her to giggle "How about we do a little more, now?"

"I'm ok with that," Gaby smirked.

* * *

"So what are you going to do?" Gaby asked playing with one of his hands. She was curled up against him both fully clothed. The blonde wasn't ready for that yet; she was a firm believer of being in love with someone before moving to that step. While the two of them were mates, Gaby wasn't anywhere near telling him she loved him and she knew he wasn't either.

"I need to build up a pack, quickly," Derek sighed running his fingers through her blonde hair.

"Why?"

"Protection."

"From what? The hunters?" Derek nodded. "Have you thought of anyone yet?" she asked.

Derek hesitated. He considered telling her about Jackson, but he knew how she felt about the guy "Besides you, not yet."

She nodded "Just promise me you won't force someone into this. And make sure they completely understand the consequences."

"I promise. How's Scott reacting to you being with me?"

"…Truthfully, I haven't told Scott or Stiles about us."

"Why?"

"I swear I'm not ashamed it's just…I don't know if Scott can keep this from Allison. I know she wouldn't spill the secret on purpose, but I don't want her to even have that knowledge you know just in case."

"They already know you're my mate…"

"But if they don't know we're together they might think I rejected you or something. Anyway what are they going to do? They still think I'm human."

Derek sighed "So what are you thinking?"

"I think we should lay low for a while until this whole issue calms down."

"You think we should stop seeing each other for a while?"

"NO! God no, just not see each other in public. Keep it under wraps."

"So when I get my Betas should I tell them?"

Gaby bit her lip "If Scott and Stiles don't know then neither do your Betas. It's not fair that my best friends don't get to know and other people do."

Derek nodded "So we meet in secret?"

"Not my ideal relationship, but…as long as we're together right?"

He kissed her forehead "Right."

After a few seconds of silence Gaby asked "What time is it?"

"Almost 10 do you need to get home?"

The blonde nodded "It's probably best that I do. I still have school in the morning."

Derek nodded and allowed the blonde to stand. He walked her out to her car and leaned in through the open window. Gaby smiled as he gently kissed her "I'll let you know when I get home."

"Be careful."

"Always am," she playfully winked at him "I'll call you later."

When he stepped away from her little SUV she waved one last time and drove off. Gaby turned on her radio letting music softly fill her car. She really wasn't in any hurry to get home knowing she'd be by herself again, but since Derek became the Alpha she wasn't as scared any more she just didn't want to be by herself. The blonde stopped at a red light and switched the station when nothing good was on Gaby turned off the radio.

A scream echoed through the open window causing Gaby to look around for the sound. She used her hearing to try and hear another scream but flinched when a loud car horn blared in her ear. The blonde looked at the light and realized it had turned green and the driver behind her was getting her attention. She held her hand up apologetically in the rearview mirror and drove the rest of the way to her house.

Gaby pulled into her driveway and walked into her house. She decided that she'd take a quick shower and head to bed early. The blonde was getting anxious with the full moon quickly approaching and all the stress that came with it was wearing her out. Just as she was about to get into bed she heard her phone go off. Gaby searched her room for it and came up empty handed. Walking down stairs she remembered she left her phone in her car.

After opening her car and grabbing her phone Gaby saw she had four missed calls from Scott, Allison, Stiles, and Derek. Scott and Derek left voicemails and she quickly listened to them. Scott told her that Lydia ran away from the hospital totally naked and that he, Allison and Stiles were looking for her and wanted her help. That call was over forty-five minutes ago so she figured she'd talk to them tomorrow and tell them she was asleep when they called.

Derek's message was a short where are you, you should have called me by now message that made Gaby cringe. She completely forgot about calling him, the scream and her just wanting to take a shower derailed her mind. The blonde quickly called him back. "Hey I'm so sorry, I made it home like an hour ago I was taking a shower and getting everything ready for tomorrow," she told him apologetically.

Derek sighed "It's fine, just wanted to make sure you're okay. I think I've found someone to join us."

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"His name's Isaac Lahey. Do you know him?"

"Yeah, he's on the lacrosse team and he's in my French class too. Can I ask why him?"

"Teenagers have a better chance of surviving the bite and his dad abuses him so it would benefit him more."

"Oh my God! You're kidding me?"

"No he told me everything and I offered him the choice of getting the bite or not. He hasn't decided."

"Wow, I had no idea about Isaac."

"He hid it well."

"It's a shame he's a sweet guy."

"Well, I should get going. I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, hey really quick, have seen Lydia recently? Like her running around the woods…naked?"

"What?"

"She screamed earlier today…"

"Yeah I heard that."

"Yeah and apparently she's now running around the town naked. I was just wondering if you…"

"I'll keep an eye out for her. Does anyone know if she's turning?"

"When I went to visit her this morning she was fine, but her bites haven't healed we're not sure what's going on with her."

"I'll see what I can find out. I'll call you tomorrow, night."

"Good night," Gaby sighed hanging up her phone. She quickly plugged it into her charger, curled up in her bed, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Gaby stood in front of her locker the next day trying to remember if she needed her book for class. Sighing she pulled it from the locker and closed the door out of the corner of her eye she noticed Jackson and David walking in her direction. "I'll see you later," David said as Jackson nodded at him. He walked over to Gaby and stood in front of her. "Hi," he smiled as she tried not to sigh in his face.

"Hi," she responded averting eye contact. David gave her a cocky smile and her lip twitched. "Is there something you wanted?"

"Yeah, I was wondering what you were doing Friday, Jackson and Lydia are going to this...thing and dragging me along, I was wondering if you wanted to come with?" he asked as she nodded slowly. "So you'll come," he smiled easily as she shook her head.

"No, sorry, I was just wondering how that…thing…is going to work considering your cousin broke up with Lydia and said girl is currently missing, but I'm sure already knew that."

"Right."

"Anyway it doesn't matter because I'm pretty busy Friday night," she smiled as he nodded.

"Oh, um...What about Saturday? You free then?" he asked smiling again.

"Nope, still busy," she smirked "busy, busy girl."

"That's cool, I like busy girls," he chuckled as she looked at him with grave annoyance. "I'm sure your free next Friday?"

"Listen, Ivy League," she sighed tugging at his blazer, "why don't you just take your rich self out? You have the money, buy a drink on me, okay?" she smirked before walking away as David leaned against the locker a sly smile still on his face.

Gaby sighed as she walked towards Scott and Stiles "Did you find anything last night?"

"Lydia ate someone's liver," Scott told her.

Gaby's blue eyes went wide "You're kidding me?"

"The liver of some dead chick is missing. Isaac Lahey reported a theft this morning and Lydia's scent drew the police dogs there," Stiles informed her.

"So she ate the liver?" Gaby asked him.

"I didn't say she ate it, I just said it was missing. It's the most nutritious part of the body."

"I've never ate anyone's liver," Scott said.

"Ditto," Gaby agreed "In fact the thought of eating someone's liver makes me want to throw up."

"You've been a werewolf for two days Gabs. How would you know?"

"I got bit the same night Lydia did and I'm not feeling the same effects she's feeling. Hell, I actually am a werewolf now and I don't really want to go running around naked eating dead people's livers."

"Gaby's got a point," Scott said nodding "I'd be more concerned about the freshly turned werewolf then someone who's possibly not turning. How are you feeling by the way? I know it can get pretty stressful."

The blonde shrugged "I don't know. I'm kind of numb at the moment."

"Do you want any help?"

"With what?"

"Like skills or stuff," Scott told her walking towards his locker.

"I was actually thinking of asking Derek to help me."

"What?" Stiles asked glaring at the blonde "You can't be serious Gaby, he destroyed any chance of Scott or you being human again."

"He has the most the most experience with this stuff, and it's not that I don't trust you Scott it's just that…I know I can learn from him and I know he'll be willing to teach me."

"Why are you still on the Derek train?" Stiles groaned.

"Are you two like together?" Scott asked her wide-eyed.

Gaby scoffed "I'm sixteen years old, I'm a child remember?"

"But you're still going to him for help?"

The blonde sighed "Just because he's an ass doesn't mean he can't help me. I still trust him alright?"

The two boys rolled their eyes. "Make us a deal okay?" Stiles told her.

The blonde raised an eyebrow and looked at him "Alright."

"If you two end up together just tell us okay?"

Gaby felt her stomach twist as guilt flooded her body. She scoffed and quickly made noises with her heels in an attempt to keep Scott from hearing her uneven heartbeat "I highly doubt we'll end up together. He's five years older than me."

"That didn't stop you from making out with him. Why the sudden change in heart?"

The blonde shrugged continuing making noises with her heels "Why waste my time on something that wouldn't work out?" The two boys nodded and accepted the answer. "You guys have lacrosse practice I am meeting up with Matt to go over some chemistry stuff."

"I thought Matt was on the lacrosse team."

"He is, he's skipping practice to work on our lab."

Scott nodded "Ok Gabs, we'll talk to you during Chem."

"Bye!" the blonde waved walking towards the library the guilty feeling she had still resonated in her stomach. She felt bad for not telling them the truth, but if it meant keeping her and Derek safe then she would have to suck it up.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I said I'd do one update a week, but holy crap! I got so many favs, follows, and reviews I just had to give you guys a gift. Thank you guys for all the follows and favs and of course the reviews (**Check the bottom for reviews**).

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I only own Gaby

* * *

Chapter 2

Gaby walked into the library and searched for Matt. She spotted the familiar dark hair of her lab partner and walked towards him. The girl sighed as she dropped her backpack and slammed her books down. "You ok?" Matt asked her.

"A lot of stuff went down this weekend and it's stressing me out. Justin…or Jason I don't know the dude I went to formal with is not talking to me, which doesn't bother me that much, but it still kinda sucks. Lydia is missing. People are giving me sympathy looks for my parents' death because I didn't get enough of those when I was ten. Freaking David Levy is asking me out and not giving up when I say no." She sighed and mentally added _I can't tell my best friends about my boyfriend and I'm a freaking werewolf now_. "It's just been a very stressful couple of days." She scoffed again "Oh and we have a chemistry quiz next period."

The blonde sighed and looked down at her Chemistry notebook. She saw a flash and looked up to see Matt holding his camera looking at the picture he just took. "What was that for?"

"What the picture?" he asked her. Gaby nodded. Matt shrugged "I thought it would be a good picture and it is."

He showed her the picture he just took. Gaby laughed "That it is. I think I need more sleep. My stress is showing."

"I think you're beautiful."

She smiled and looked at him "Aw, thanks but no one is beautiful when they're stressed."

"Debatable and I now have proof."

Gaby laughed and shook her head "Shall we start cramming for this dumb quiz?"

Matt nodded his head and the two began going over stuff "How did you find out about this quiz?"

The blonde smirked at him "I have my ways."

* * *

Gaby took her usual seat in front of Scott and waited for Harris to hand her the quiz. She handed the extra quiz to Matt and looked over the first page before Stiles' voice caught her attention "Alright it's causing me severe mental anguish to say this, but he's right."

The blonde looked at Scott confused at who they were talking about. Scott caught her look and said "Jackson," before looking back at Stiles "I know."

"What if the next body part she steals is from someone who's still alive?" Stiles asked.

"This is a pop quiz Mr. Stilinski. If I hear your voice again, I may be tempted in giving you detention for the rest of your high school career," Harris told him.

"Can you do that?" Stiles asked.

Gaby bit her lip and shook her head. "Well there it is again," Harris said "your voice. Triggering the only impulse I've ever had to strike a student repeatedly and violently." Gaby couldn't help the soft giggle that came out of her. "I'll see you at three for detention." The blonde looked back at her friend "You too Mr. McCall, Miss Myers?"

"No sir," Gaby and Scott said simultaneously.

The blonde quickly went back to her quiz and worked until Jackson ran passed her with a bloody nose. Shaking her head she quickly finished her quiz and turned it into Harris. She watched as he graded it and smirked as he wrote 100% on the top of the paper. A familiar scent caught her attention and she looked towards the door. Gaby walked up to the teacher "Mr. Harris may I use the restroom?"

"Hurry back," he sighed giving her a pass.

The blonde scurried out the door ignoring the confused look from Scott and walked towards the restrooms. She saw Derek walking out of the boy's bathroom and cleared her throat. The alpha snapped his head towards the blonde and opened his mouth to speak. Gaby shook her head and put a finger to her mouth signaling him to stay quiet. She pointed towards her ear and nodded towards the girl's bathroom. He walked into the bathroom and waited for her to come in. Gaby locked the door and turned on the faucet "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check up on you. See how you're handling school," Derek shrugged.

Gaby narrowed her eyes after hearing the upticks in his heart "No you weren't."

Derek smirked "Good you're learning quickly."

She rolled her eyes "Who were you talking to in the bathroom? Was it Isaac?"

Derek nodded his head "I wanted to see if he had made up his mind yet."

"It sounds more like you're pressuring him. You promised me…"

"I promised that I wouldn't force the bite on anyone and I'm not."

"Derek," Gaby sighed "You're intimidating okay? By showing up everywhere he is, he's going to feel like he has no choice when he actually does."

Derek held up his hands "I'll back off alright?"

The blonde ran a hand through her wavy hair "Alright."

He moved forward to kiss her but growled when the blonde backed up "Don't growl at me. If Scott smells your scent on me he's gonna get suspicious."

"This is going to be more complicated than I originally thought."

Gaby giggled "I think you can reframe from kissing me for a while. Now go I have to go to the bathroom and get back to class." Derek nodded and walked towards the door. He unlocked it and glanced at the blonde one last time before leaving.

* * *

Gaby bit her pencil as she was reading over her French homework. They were required to translate a passage from their book into French, but the blonde was beginning to fall asleep. She sighed giving up on the translation for a few minutes and walked into her bathroom. The girl splashed cold water on her face and gently dried it hoping it would wake her up without needing to use caffeine. She jumped as she spotted Derek behind her smirking.

Gaby turned around and hit his chest "What have I told you about sneaking up on me?"

"I thought you would have heard me…losing your touch already?" Derek smirked backing her against the sink counter.

"No," she responded "You caught me at a bad time that's all."

He put his hands on the sink counter trapping her in that position. Gaby smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Why is this a bad time?" he asked placing light kisses on her neck.

"Just tired is all and a little frustrated," she sighed as he continued his work on her neck.

"I can take care of that," Derek whispered.

Gaby looked at him confused, but got her answer when he picked her up and placed her on the counter. The blonde smirked pulled him closer before smashing her lips onto his. Derek quickly responded back. She allowed him to get closer and stand in between her legs. His hands ran up her jean clad thighs causing the blonde to sigh at his touch. He took this opportunity to deepen the kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance as Derek wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist.

Gaby broke the kiss for much needed air as he worked on her neck again. The girl ran her fingers through his black hair and pulled his head up to meet her lips once again. She pushed the leather jacket off his shoulders and smiled as it hit the ground. Derek moved his hands towards her shoulders and slid off her open sweater leaving her in a tank top. "GABY?" she heard Scott yell from her living room.

Her blue eyes widened as she quickly turned on the faucet and sprayed air freshener to hide Derek's scent. "Yeah?" she asked sliding off the sink and standing at the door.

The blonde felt weak at the knees when Derek slowly kissed down her neck before kissing the back of her right shoulder. She jumped when she felt him nip at the skin. Gaby looked at him. He simply smirked and continued his work as Scott yelled "I need your help come with me?"

"Where?"

"I'll tell you on the way there, come on."

"Alright give me a minute I'll meet you outside!" she yelled back. Derek smirked and walked out of her bathroom towards her room. Luckily she had an in-suite bathroom. Gaby looked at the back of her shoulder and noticed the mark he left on her. She threw his leather jacket at him and whispered loud enough for only him to hear "I can't believe you left a mark on me."

"Well, now everyone knows you're mine."

The blonde rolled her eyes "Now I can't wear tank tops till it goes away, thanks for that."

"It'll go away before you have to cheer again. I'll just have to move the mark towards the inside of your shoulder blade."

"Why do you feel the need to leave a mark anyway?"

He winked and tossed her, her leather jacket "It's a territorial thing, just go with it."

"Whatever," she quickly pulled on a pair of flat boots and sprayed her strong perfume on her masking Derek's scent "Don't let Scott see you on the way out."

He nodded and watched her walk out of her room. Gaby met up with Scott in her driveway. When he heard the blonde coming he sighed "We need to go." Gaby nodded and followed her friend towards the woods.

* * *

The two slid behind a tombstone and watched as an older man grabbed Matt's camera. "Who the hell is that?" Gaby asked.

Scott shook his head as the old man's voice filled their ears "This looks expensive."

"Yeah 900 bucks," Matt told him fidgeting as the man continued to move the camera around.

"How expensive is this?" the old man asked snapping the battery in half.

"I didn't think you could do that," Gaby whispered "This is bad."

Scott nodded "Very, very bad."

The old man walked up to Mr. Argent and hugged him "Christopher."

"Gerard," Chris replied in acknowledgement.

Gerard walked over towards Mrs. Argent and kissed both of her cheeks as she said "I'm so sorry."

The old man turned his attention to Allison. The two werewolves heard someone running up to them and sliding on the ground behind them. They turned their heads and looked at Stiles. He greeted them but they had already turned back to the scene in front of them "Do you remember me?" Gerard asked. Allison smiled slightly and nodded her head.

"Who the hell is that?" Stiles asked.

Gaby and Scott shook their heads. Gerard turned his head and looked where the three were hiding. They quickly ducked behind the angel statue out of the view of the Argents. "He's definitely an Argent," Scott told him.

"Considering I have seen you since you were three," Gerard's voice filled the two werewolves' ears once again "I don't suppose I'd assume you'd call me grandpa?" Allison smiled and looked down "So if it's comfortable call me Gerard for the time being. But I prefer grandpa."

Allison looked over and saw the three sitting there. She gently smiled as Scott waved. Gaby turned towards Stiles and they both rolled their eyes. "Hey you know, maybe they're just here for the funeral," Stiles suggested causing Scott to look at him "I mean what if they're the non-hunting side of the family. There can be non-hunting Argents. That's possible right?"

Gaby shook her head "I don't think that's what they are Stiles."

Scott nodded "I know what they are. They're reinforcements."

The three turned their attention back towards the funeral. A few seconds later, Gaby felt Scott and Stiles being lifted away from her. The blonde gasped as she turned and faced Sheriff Stilinski. "Ah…the three of you," he groaned angrily "Unbelievable." He started to drag the two boys away and motioned for Gaby to follow. "Pick up my tie," he told Stiles when he noticed it fell to the ground.

"Got it," Stiles said picking it up "Sorry, I know I'm suppose to ask."

Gaby hung her head and felt eyes on her back as she walked behind the Sheriff. The blonde turned around and her blue eyes met the cold dark brown ones of Gerard. He tilted his head with a puzzled look on his face. Chris, noticing Gerard staring looked over at Gaby. "Gabriella!" The sheriff called out causing the blonde to jump and look over at Stiles' dad. "Now!"

The girl nodded and caught up with them hearing the conversation between the two men sitting down. "Who was that?" Gerard asked.

"Gabriella Myers, one of Allison's friends. She also happens to be Derek Hale's mate."

"Ah, I see. Does she know?"

"No."

"But he does and that's all that matters."

"She's human."

"…For now."

Gaby took several deep breaths to calm her racing heart and continued to walk behind the Sheriff.

* * *

The three sat in the back of the Sheriff's police cruiser and sighed. On Gaby's left, Scott started playing with the roof in the car. Gaby, who was in the middle, was playing solitaire on her phone. Stiles, who was on Gaby's right, was looking out the widow bored out of his mind. The three looked up when the radio buzzed "4-1-5 ADAM," an officer said.

"I didn't copy that," Sheriff Stilinski said "Did you say 4-1-5 ADAM?"

"Disturbance in a car," Stiles whispered to his friends as the three continued to listen.

"Copy that," the officer on the radio said "they were taking a heart attack victim DOA, but on the way to the hospital something hit them."

"Something hit the ambulance?" the Sheriff asked.

"Copy that. I'm standing in front of it right now. Something got into the back there's blood everywhere and I mean everywhere."

"Alright unit 4 what's your 20?"

"Route 5 and post. I swear I've never seen anything like this."

Gaby and Scott looked at each other and nodded their heads. The blonde nudged Stiles and the three scrambled out of the car and ran towards the woods.

* * *

It was dark by the time the three reached the scene of the accident. They laid on their stomach and looked at the bloody ambulance. "What the hell is Lydia doing?" Stiles asked.

Gaby shook her head but didn't respond. Scott let out a breath "I don't know."

"What kept you from doing that? Was it Allison, Scott?"

"I hope so."

"Do you need to get closer?"

Scott and Gaby both sniffed the air quickly catching the scent of the werewolf. "No I got it," Scott told him.

"Me too," Gaby nodded her head.

They started to pull away but Stiles grabbed Scott's jacket "I just…I just need you to find her. All right? Please just…just find her."

Scott nodded his head "We will."

The two ran off in the direction the scent was leading them, before they got too far Gaby stopped Scott. "Scott, I can't transform," She told him.

"What? Why not?"

"I don't know if I'll be able to control it yet. I don't want to risk anything. I have a feeling the Argents will be out here tonight and they think I'm still human. If I transform I don't know if I'll be able to pull back."

Scott nodded "If it comes down to it, I'll do the fighting, just try and keep up."

Gaby nodded and the two ran deeper into the woods. They stopped at a tree to make sure they were on the right track when something moved out of the corner of Gaby's eye. She gently nudged Scott and nodded towards the moving mass. Scott transformed and ran after him faster than Gaby could keep up. The blonde stopped running when she heard a twig snap behind her. Derek's scent filled her nose as she turned around and nearly ran into his chest. The girl back up a few feet and looked at him. "What are you doing out here?" Derek asked her pulling her through the forest.

"Looking for Lydia," Gaby sighed pulling her arm out of his grasp and walked beside him "She attacked a dead person in an ambulance not far from here."

Derek shook his head "That's not Lydia. It's another werewolf, an Omega."

"What's that?"

"A lone werewolf probably looking for a pack."

She let out a quiet gasp as she noticed a strange werewolf hanging from his wrist as Scott was at his feet. Derek pulled Gaby over to Scott and threw him several feet away. The werewolf stopped and looked the blonde straight in the eye. She felt her eyes flash bright green and in that instant she felt utterly alone and unwanted. Before she could speak Gaby was hauled away from the struggling werewolf towards Scott and the feeling was gone. She walked beside Scott as Derek pulled him behind a tree.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked struggling against Derek's hold "I can help him."

"They're already here," Derek told the teenager.

"I can help him."

"Quiet!" Derek whispered.

Derek tugged Gaby towards Scott and held on to the back of her jacket. He knew Scott would calm down once he was sandwiched between himself and the blonde. Gaby grabbed a fistful of Scott's shirt and a part of Derek's jacket when the hunters came into view.

The werewolf hanging by his wrists snarled every time Argent took a step close to him. Finally the hunter electrocuted the werewolf forcing him to shift back into a human. Gaby let out a small sound of discomfort as the man started screaming in pain. The blonde felt Derek tighten his grip on her jacket when he heard her discomfort.

"Who are you?" Chris Argent asked. When the werewolf didn't answer the hunter continued "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing," the man said "Nothing I swear."

"You're not from here are you? ARE YOU?"

"No," the stranger said "No I came…I came looking for the Alpha. I heard he was here, that's all. Look I didn't do anything. I didn't hurt anyone. No one living, he wasn't alive in the ambulance. He wasn't I swear."

"Gentlemen!" Gerard called out to the other hunters "Take a look at a rare sight." He turned towards Chris "You wanna tell them what we've caught?"

"An Omega!" Chris answered him.

"The lone wolf. Possibly kicked out of his own pack, or the survivor of a pack that was hunted down, maybe even murdered. And possibly alone by his own choice, certainly not a wise choice." The three werewolves watched as Gerard walked towards a rock behind him. He slowly pulled out a sword and walked back towards the dangling werewolf. "Because as I am about to show you," the old man continued "an Omega rarely survives…on his own." Gerard swung the sword and sliced through the werewolf severing his lower half. Gaby gasped and shut her eyes when she felt several emotions run through her all at once: fear, panic, sadness, loneliness, and pain.

Derek gently pulled Gaby away from Scott seeing her eyes flash bright green. He pushed her towards the ground slightly behind them. The blonde could faintly hear Derek ordering Scott to look at the horrific sight, but she was too busy trying to catch her breath. Something felt wrong and she couldn't shake it. "What are they doing?" she asked trying to keep herself in control.

"Declaring war," he answered pulling Scott away from the scene.

Derek gently picked Gaby up and walked through the woods. "What happened to you Gabs?" Scott asked when they were far enough away.

The blonde shook her head "I don't know."

"I'll take her home," Derek told Scott "You be careful ok?"

Scott didn't argue and walked the opposite direction. The two didn't talk until they reached her house. "Come in for a minute I need to talk to you," Gaby told him in a small voice. She felt drained and wasn't sure why.

"Are you ok?"

The blonde shook her head and walked towards her front door. She began making a pot of coffee knowing she needed to finish the homework she left. "I don't know where to begin," she sighed as the coffee began its brewing cycle.

"Start from the beginning?" Derek shrugged sitting next to her.

Gaby nodded "The hunters don't know, that I know I'm your mate. They think only you know."

"What was said?"

"Gerard asked who I was…"

"Why were you even near him?"

"Scott dragged me to the Bitch's funeral to support Allison. I'm all about supporting a friend, but I would have preferred to do it from a distance, like a card or something. Anyway, Chris explained who I am and _what_ I am to you and Gerard asked if I knew. The answer was no, and Gerard said that you knew and that's all that matters. Chris reminded him I'm human and Gerard said for now."

"They're waiting for me to turn you," he sighed.

"Which means they're going to be watching me even closer than usual…perfect just what I need."

"Is that all that's bothering you?"

Gaby shook her head "Something happened with that werewolf. When I looked into his eyes a sudden feeling of being alone and unwanted came over me, but when you pulled me away it was gone. When he was cut in half I was bombarded with emotions…emotions that weren't mine."

"And you started to turn," Derek nodded.

"That's not the point I don't understand what happened!"

Derek shook his head and gently pulled her towards him, "I don't know what happened either. I'll look things up and figure this out ok?"

Gaby nodded and poured herself and Derek a cup of the coffee "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Yeah, let me run back to my place and grab clothes for tomorrow."

The blonde nodded. She put his cup in the microwave "You can warm it up when you come back."

Derek kissed her forehead and walked out the back door. The blonde sighed as she went upstairs, coffee in hand, to finish her homework.

* * *

The blonde stretched as she finished her math homework and began looking over her notes for _Death of a Salesman_. They had a quiz tomorrow over the first couple of scenes and she wanted to do well on it.

Gaby smiled as she heard the microwave start up knowing Derek was back. She heard him walk up the stairs towards her bedroom after the microwave finished warming up his coffee. The blonde sighed when he gently kissed the mark he left on her shoulder "Don't make that worse."

Derek laughed "I'm not."

"What took you so long?" she asked not looking up from her notes.

"Isaac stopped by," he told her causing her head to snap up and look at him.

"What did he want?"

"He accepted the bite. Now we just hope he survives it."

"You think he will?"

Derek nodded his head "I hope so."

Gaby nodded her head and looked back at her notes "I have a quiz tomorrow in this class. So I need to look over my notes for a little bit. Feel free to watch a movie or TV I should be done soon."

He set his coffee on the bedside table and turned on the TV in her room. Twenty minutes later Derek turned his head and glanced at Gaby. He snorted out a laugh at her asleep on her notes. Derek gently picked her up and laid her down on her bed. He slowly turned and walked towards her door. A hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him back before he could move too far away from the bed. "You told me you'd stay with me," Gaby whispered sleepily.

"I was just going downstairs," Derek told her moving a piece of blonde hair out of her face.

"Liar." She tugged on his arm again "Lay down." He hesitated. "Come on…I don't bite," Gaby smirked at him "…much."

Derek laughed "Alright. I'll stay." Gaby moved back and made room for him. She rolled onto her side and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**Alright so I decided to do review replies here because it would take up too much room.**

***Pokemonrul432: I'm glad you liked it, hope this chapter was just as good.**

***Wulver: ;) she is asking for it isn't she...**

***ghg: You'll understand why she can't in her point of ****view soon...you'll have to wait and see about Erica and Derek**

***Lycan Lover 411: They will be very upset when they find out. Yeah the two are very similar aren't they lol.**

***Piper: Thanks for liking the story it means a lot to me...again you'll have to wait and see what I have planned for the Erica and Derek situation ;)**

***Emmettluver2010: Hope you like this chapter thanks for the support.**

***Guest (whoever you are): I'm glad you're addicted to this story it means a lot to me that you take the time to read it.**

***AngelChick1432: OMG I loved your review, you gave them a couple name! That makes me sooo happy to know people like them together.  
**

***The-Darkened Abyss: Hopefully this chapter was here soon enough. Thanks for the support**

***Snowball A.K.A WinterWolf: Hope you like this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone thanks for all the support! It means a lot to me that you guys are following and adding this story to your favorites. Hopefully you all like this chapter...it's Gaby's first full moon!

Big thanks to Pokemonrul432 for the scene with David and Gaby. I do appreciate it very much!

I only own Gaby and David belongs to Pokemonrul432.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

"I haven't found anything yet," Gaby heard Derek sigh into the phone. The events of last night were still fresh in her mind and it was stressing her out. It didn't help the full moon was the next day.

"I figured as much. Is the house still under watch?" Gaby asked him lying on her stomach on her bed.

"Unfortunately and that's where the information would be at if there's anything."

"Well I don't really want to focus on something that can't be figured out right now…so new topic?"

Derek sighed "When's your aunt coming back from New York?"

"The day after tomorrow, thank God I don't want her here when I'm dealing with this."

"How are you feeling about tomorrow?"

"Truthfully? I'm freaking out…I don't want to do this anymore. I quit being a werewolf."

He chuckled "Gab you can't quit being a werewolf."

"I know, but it's not fair I…I didn't want this."

"I know. I promised I'd help you and I will."

"What about Isaac? He's going to be with you. Scott's going to be locked up and Stiles is going to be with him. Derek, I'm going to be alone."

"No, Gaby…I'm not going to let you do this alone. I'll make up some lie to Isaac about you needing help. I will help you."

"If you think it'll work."

"It will work…" Derek trailed off.

Gaby heard heavy footsteps running down wooden stairs and Isaac shouting "Derek? Derek?"

"I'll call you back."

"Ok call me whenever."

Gaby threw down her phone and turned off her light hoping to get some sleep before tomorrow.

* * *

Gaby woke up thirty minutes before her alarm was set to go off. The blonde rolled onto her stomach attempting to go back to sleep, but she couldn't. She felt a familiar hand rub soothing circles on her back. Immediately Gaby relaxed "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how you were feeling?" Derek whispered.

Gaby flipped over onto her back and stared at him. "I'm alright," she whispered back.

"Just alright?"

Gaby sat up nearly closing the distance between the two "Well I'm better now that you're here."

"Gab this is the full moon talking."

"Is it?" She whispered lowly to him "I mean come on Derek it's not like we don't feel that way about each other." She sat in his lap straddling him and slowly kissed his neck up to his ear "I think it's time we both give in."

Derek wasted no time in closing the small distance between them. He was giving into his urges as well and pulled her closer. Derek broke from her lips and began kissing down her neck. Gaby moaned as he kissed the sensitive part on her neck. She began feeling her heartbeat increase and her breathing was becoming shorter.

Derek flinched back when he felt her bite him "Gaby!" He noticed she was breathing heavily and a low growl was coming from her. Derek pulled back but her head snapped up. She was halfway transformed her claws were extended and her eyes were glowing bright green. "You need to calm down," Derek told her sternly.

Gaby tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. She lunged at him knocking the two of them off her bed. The blonde had him pinned to the ground at first, but Derek quickly flipped her over and held her hands to the ground. She struggled for a little bit before Derek let out a loud roar allowing his eyes to glow red.

Gaby whimpered and tried to pull herself away from the alpha, but since she was pinned to the ground the blonde couldn't move. Her eyes were closed and tears were running down her face. Derek let her go and she backed into a wall. "Gaby?" Derek asked softly. She shook her head and scooted further into the wall. He stood up and walked over to her. Derek gently rubbed her arms to calm her down. The blonde slowly looked up at him. Her eyes were her normal electric blue color. He smiled gently at her and wiped the tears away. "Why don't you go take a shower it'll calm you down, okay?"

The blonde nodded and slowly stood up before walking into her bathroom. She took a quick shower and instantly felt better. Gaby dried and curled her hair into lose bouncy curls. She looked at the dress she had set aside for today before tossing it to her bed. Today wasn't a day for a flowy dress; Gaby felt it was a day for something sassier more attention getting.

Gaby walked down stairs after doing her make-up and noticed Derek drinking a cup of coffee. She smirked when he did a double take at her. The blonde reached over the alpha and grabbed the coffee pot before pouring herself a cup. "What?" she asked him.

"You…uh…you…" He stuttered.

"Have I left _the_ Derek Hale speechless and stuttering like a hormonal teenager? Huh?" She stepped closer and whispered in his ear "I guess this outfit was the right choice." Gaby pulled away and walked towards the stove on the other side of the bar. "Breakfast?" she asked him.

* * *

"I'm serious," Scott told Stiles "It's not like the last full moon. I don't feel the same."

"Oh does that include the urge to maim and kill people, like me?" Stiles asked him walking into the boy's locker room for practice.

"I swear I don't have the urge to maim and kill you."

"Yeah, you know you say that now, but then the full moon goes up and out come the fangs and the claws and there's a lot of howling and screaming and running everywhere okay? And it's very stressful on me and so yes I'm still locking you and Gaby up tonight."

"Okay, fine…but I do think I'm in more control now especially since things are good with Allison."

"Yeah I'm aware of how good things are with Allison."

"They're really good," Scott smirked.

"I…thank you, I know."

"I mean like," Scott let out a breath "really good."

"Alright I get it! Just please shut the hell up before I have the urge to maim and kill myself."

"Okay fine. Have you talked to Gaby yet? Like how she's feeling?" Scott asked his friend.

Stiles shrugged "She sounded off…like not threatening, but kinda hot."

"What?"

"She sounded like Lydia. It was like scarily hot. Is this how the full moon's effecting her? You know, making her into a power hungry queen bee?"

"It's different for everyone, so it's possible. We'll talk to her later and make sure she's not completely different. Tell me you got something better than handcuffs because Gaby will rip those apart."

"Yeah, much better," he opened his locker door and a long chain fell out of the locker onto the floor making loud noises.

Finstock walked up to Stiles and looked at the chain "Part of me wants to ask, the other part says knowing will be more disturbing than anything I could ever imagine. So…I'm going to walk away."

"That's a good idea coach." Stiles turned to Scott as the two picked up the chain "You think this will work on her?"

"I hope so…" he trailed off causing Stiles to look at him.

"You okay?" When the werewolf didn't answer Stiles tried again "Scott!"

Scott looked at him "There's another in here, right now."

"Another what?"

"Another werewolf."

* * *

"Please?" Gaby asked putting on her best puppy dog face.

"No, Gaby," Derek sighed shaking his head.

The blonde watched as he put their dishes into the sink and finished off his coffee. "Oh come on Derek it's not like you need to go anywhere. Please, just let me drive your car to school today."

"Why can't you drive your car?"

"Because it's not a really nice car that'll get people's attention."

"And that's exactly why you're not getting it. You're going to draw far too much attention to yourself today."

"So what's wrong with that?"

"Gaby…people still think you're human. We need to keep it that way."

The blonde sighed and grabbed her phone and bag "Fine whatever. I'll talk to you later."

Derek grabbed her wrist before she could walk out the door "I'm serious, don't draw attention to yourself."

Gaby walked up to him and placed a light kiss on his lips "I won't draw attention to myself."

He growled when he heard the upticks in her heart "You're lying."

"Hmm…maybe I am, well I'll see you later. Bye!" She quickly got into her car and sped off towards the school. Gaby parked the car next to a black Mustang. She quickly checked her make-up and gathered her things before opening her car door. The blonde spotted Lydia and Allison walking towards the entrance.

Before she could move Gaby hissed in pain as a headache suddenly hit her. She sent a quick text to Derek making sure it was normal for her to be having headaches. "Hey there, hold up," a familiar voice called out as the person grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Leave me alone," she said bitterly staring up at David still rubbing her temple.

"You okay, if it's a headache, I got the perfect remedy," he laughed reaching in his blazer pocket.

"I don't need anything," she snapped as he looked at her funny.

"You know, I could care less what Jackson says about you, I think your really hot. So what do you say midnight pancakes?"

"Why would I go out at midnight for pancakes," she rolled her eyes as David rocked on his feet.

"Playing hard to get are we okay, what about dinner at the French place down the street?" he flashed a smile, a smile that would usually have any girl falling into his arms.

Gaby rolled her eyes and gave the most sarcastic smile she could muster. "You mean the French place that takes months to get reservations to get into," she said her tongue dripping with sarcasm.

"You forget I know how to pull strings, my Aunt and Uncle know the owner, come on, say eight?"

"Eight," she smirked as he bowed approving her answer.

"Great so I'll pick you up?"

"Oh no, David, my answers still no. You told me to say eight…so I did. I'm not going with out you tonight…or ever for that matter. So, end of discussion," she smirked before turning around and made her way to her friends.

"She wants me," he smirked before walking back to his car. Gaby let out a low growl when she heard this. If he didn't back off soon it wasn't going to end well for him.

"Uh…holy crap," Lydia said looking at the blonde's outfit choice "Someone pulled a Lydia Martin outfit."

Gaby smirked "I guess I did…but with a little more edge."

Lydia laughed "It sounds like I'm being challenged."

"Hmm…it wouldn't really be a challenge now would it? I'm not the one who ran off naked in the woods."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed or was your normal side occupied by your older piece of eye candy you have hidden from the world?"

Gaby winked at Lydia "Maybe it was…maybe it wasn't. I don't sleep and tell."

"Hmm…I think you're lying."

Gaby laughed "You're right…I didn't sleep with him because things with him are over."

"Wait you're no longer dating the hottie older guy?"

Gaby shook her head "He didn't want a committed relationship, I did."

"Why not? Hello, you could have totally used him for hot meaningless sex."

The blonde sighed "Sex isn't supposed to be meaningless Lydia. It's supposed to be loving, passionate, blah, blah, blah I'm boring myself. Anyway, hot meaningless sex is not me."

"That's half the fun of it."

Gaby rolled her eyes. "So moving on," Allison cleared her throat and looked at Lydia "You really don't remember anything?"

"They call it a fugue state, which is basically a way of saying we have no idea why you can't remember running through the woods naked for two days. But personally, I don't care…I lost nine pounds."

Allison smiled "Are you ready for this?"

"Please," Lydia smirked "It's not like my aunt's a serial killer."

Gaby snorted out a laugh and shook her head before following the redhead into the school. The three stood in a line and a whole group of students stopped and looked at Lydia like she was a freak. After a few seconds of silence Allison whispered "Maybe it's the nine pounds?"

Gaby leaned over "I seriously doubt that." She smirked at the two girls "See you both later." The blonde's smirked grew as the crowd parted for her and heads turned as she walked towards her locker.

She looked at her phone when it vibrated and read Derek's text message _Sometimes it happens. If it gets worse go home and call me. It might cause you to shift. -XO _

Gaby sighed and quickly shut her locker hoping the headache wouldn't last much longer or get worse.

* * *

It was a rare day in Chemistry where Harris let everyone sit where they wanted. Gaby was about to take her normal seat when Scott pulled her away and moved her towards a three-person lab table. "Hi boys," she smiled at them sitting in between the two of them.

"Hey Gabs, how do you feel?" Scott asked her.

She smirked "Fine, why do you ask?"

"What are you wearing?" Stiles asked looking her up and down.

"Clothes…why what are you wearing?"

"Man so you not only turn into Lydia you also become a sass master during a full moon?"

"What are you saying that I'm different today? Is there a problem with how I am?" the blonde snapped.

"No…I personally just like the old Gaby."

"Yeah well she pretty much left when she got bit. Any other wounds you wanna rub salt in?"

Stiles shook his head "No…no I…I think I'm good."

Scott cleared his throat getting the blonde's attention "I need to tell you something important."

"Well spit it out, Scott, I don't have all day."

"Derek turned Isaac," Scott told her.

"What?" she asked looking at him.

"Yeah and now his dad turned up dead and the police took him for questioning."

"Oh my God," Gaby whispered realizing this was what Isaac was running to Derek for.

"Yeah…I'm just wondering though, why would Derek choose Isaac?"

"Peter told me that if the bite doesn't turn you it could kill you. Maybe teenagers have a better chance of surviving," Stiles told the two werewolves.

"Does being a teenager mean you're dad can't hold him?"

"Not unless they have solid evidence."

"Or a witness," Gaby added.

"Wait," Stiles said turning around. He looked towards Jackson's seat and saw it was empty. "Danny," he whispered. Danny looked up at him. "Where's Jackson?" Stiles asked.

"In the principal's office talking with your dad," Danny answered.

"What? Why?"

"Maybe because he lives across the street from Isaac."

Stiles turned around and faced his two friends. "A witness," Scott said.

"We gotta get to the principal's office," Stiles told them.

"How?"

Gaby looked at her notebook and smirked. She quietly tore off a sheet of notebook paper and crushed it into a ball "Watch and learn boys."

"What are you doing?" Scott asked grabbing her wrist.

"Everyone turn to page 73," Harris ordered.

"Just go with it, okay?" She didn't wait for him to respond and threw the paper wad at the back of Harris' head.

The teacher whipped around "Who in the hell did that?" he looked back at the table of three and saw the two boys staring at the scene dumbfounded and the girl smirking. Gaby pointed at the two boys while Scott and Stiles pointed at her. "All three of you principal's office NOW!"

"Yes, sir," Gaby said gathering her belongings and walked out the door with the two boys following her.

The three walked into the office and was asked to wait outside until the principal called them in. Gaby and Scott leaned in closer to the window to hear everything "Wait," Sheriff Stilinski said "so you're telling me you knew Isaac's father was hitting him?"

"Hitting him?" Jackson asked "he was kicking the crap out of him."

"Did you ever say anything to anyone? A teacher? A parent?"

"Nope it's not my problem."

Gaby let out a low growl and whispered "what a jackass!"

Scott grabbed her hand and squeezed it "Calm down Gaby."

"No," Sheriff Stilinski said "no of course not. You know it's funny that the kids getting beaten up are always the ones who least deserve it."

Gaby smirked as Jackson replied "Yeah." After a second he realized what the Sheriff was hinting at "Wait, what?"

"I think we're done here." A few seconds later the sheriff and a couple of deputies walked out of the office were the three were sitting. Stiles scrambled for a magazine to hide from his father. Gaby rolled her eyes at her friend. The sheriff looked at Stiles behind the magazine and then over to the two sitting next to him "Hi Scott, Gaby."

Gaby and Scott gave him an awkward hand wave and watched as he looked at his son one last time before shaking his head and leaving. "Kids," a familiar voice said causing fear to run up and down her spine. The three looked over at Gerard "Come on in."

Gaby and Scott shared a worried glance before following the old man to the principal's office. They each took a seat as Gerard pulled their files out. "Scott McCall," he said reading Scott's file "Academically not the most accomplished, but I see you've become quite the star athlete."

"Miss Gabriella Myers," he said picking up her file. Gaby shifted in her seat in an attempt to make herself more comfortable. "Academically you are at the top of your class with a GPA of 4.6. Your extracurricular activities include varsity cheerleading, student council, environmental club, and you have a job on top of that. Impressive Miss Myers."

"Thank you sir," Gaby smiled.

"Mr. Stilinski," Gerard looked at the hyperactive boy's folder "Oh perfect grades, but little to no extracurriculars. Maybe you should try lacrosse."

"Oh, actually I'm already…" Stiles started before Gerard interrupted him.

"Hold on, McCall. You're the Scott that was dating my granddaughter."

The blonde looked over at Scott as he fidgeted. "We were dating," he said nervously "but not anymore. Not dating, not seeing any of each other or doing anything with each other…at all."

Gaby kicked his leg without being completely obvious to Gerard. Scott was totally giving himself away. "Relax Scott," Gerard told him "You look like you're about to crack a cyanide pill with your teeth."

"Just a hard break up."

"Oh that's too bad you seem like a pretty nice kid to me." Gerard turned his attention to Gaby "So Gabriella, are you the one who's friends with Allison?"

"Yeah, it's gotten a little more strained since her and Scott broke up and since she's been upset about her aunt, my condolences by the way, but we're working past it."

"I can see why she's friends with you, you seem like a good person. Can I ask you a question?"

Hesitantly Gaby nodded her head "Anything."

"Forgive me for being slightly blunt about this, but do your blue eyes run in your family? I've just never seen such blue eyes and I'm curious."

"No sir, both my parents had brown eyes, but my grandmother had blue eyes."

Gerard nodded "I see. Well listen guys, yes I am the principal I really don't want you to think of me as the enemy." Gaby held back the scoff dying to escape her lips. "However, this being my first day I do need to support my teachers. So unfortunately someone is going to have to take the fall and stay behind for detention." He looked over at Stiles. The other two slowly turned their head towards him as well and watched as he finally looked up and realized that it was going to be him going to detention.

Gerard released Scott and Gaby and the two scrambled out of the office as fast as they could. "I don't like this at all," Gaby sighed.

"Me either, hey since when have you been on student council?" Scott asked her.

"Really? You think _now_ is a good time to ask me about my extracurriculars?"

"I'm just curious?"

"Since Freshmen year, you have to be elected each year. How do you not remember this?" Scott shrugged and shook his head. "Whatever let's go see if we can find Isaac."

The two ran out of the building and outside. They stopped when they saw him in the back of the Sheriff's car. He looked back at the two of them when he sensed they were there. Gaby locked eyes with the other Beta and for a second his eyes flashed gold while hers flashed bright green as the car drove away. "Now what are we going to do?" Scott asked not seeing the interaction between the two.

"Maybe we should call Derek?"

"No!"

"Scott I think we need to call him. This is someth…" before she could finish Derek's black Camaro pulled up in front of them.

"Get in," he told the two.

Gaby walked towards the car but Scott pulled her back causing the blonde to glare at him and yank her arm out of his grip. "Are you serious?" Scott asked him "You did that. That's your fault."

Derek sighed "I know that. Now both of you get in the car and help me."

"No I've got a better idea. I'm going to call a lawyer because a lawyer might actually have a chance of getting him out before the moon comes up."

"Not when they do a real search of the house."

"What do you mean?"

"Whatever Jackson said to the cops, what's in that house is worse. A lot worse."

Derek opened the car door and looked at the two of them. Gaby sighed "Oh for God's sake Scott get in the damn car before I shove you into it." Scott turned towards the blonde with a raised eyebrow. She shook her head "Don't think I won't do it." Scott sighed in defeat, he motioned for her to go first but Gaby shot him a look "No I get shot gun."

"Why do you get shot gun?" Scott asked her.

"Because I said so, now go." The brown-eyed teenager rolled his eyes before climbing into the back. Once Gaby was strapped in Derek sped out of the school parking lot.

* * *

Okay since it was requested...here's the link to Gaby's outfit wc/set?id= 87712768 (just take out the spaces)

REVIEWS:

***Pokemonrul432: **Yeah I know it was a little slow at first, but hopefully this chapter was better!

***niamheternal:** I'm really glad you like the story and thank you so much it means a lot to me when people say that :)

***Emmettluver2010:** Happy you like the story :)

***Guest:** Hope this update was fast enough for you glad you like the story

***ghg:** I love long reviews so thank you for taking the time to leave it. The story really does sound interesting I'll have to go check it out. I had a polyvore account but I took it off my profile because I wasn't keeping up with it, but since you're interested I will create the outfits for you! ;) you'll have to wait and see what I have in store for Gaby and lastly I'm really glad you like the story.

***Lycan Lover 411:** I'm glad you liked the ending...I almost didn't put it in there it was slightly non-Derek, but I figured since it was just him and Gaby he could be a little different. Hope you liked this chapter.

***Kima Wolfwood:** I'm glad you like both stories and I hope you like this chapter as well! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Okay! Here's chapter 4. Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows it means a lot to me that you guys like this story.

I only own Gaby!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

"How are you feeling?" he asked Gaby.

Gaby looked out the window and sighed "Fine."

"It's your first full moon…"

"Wow nothing gets past you," she said sarcastically. They were putting on this front for Scott because as far as he knew the two weren't together.

The two younger werewolves heard a low growl come from him "How are you feeling, Scott?"

"I don't feel the same as I did the last two times. I feel more normal than I usually do…more normal than Gaby is today at least," Scott shrugged.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The blonde snapped glaring at the boy.

"It just means you've been acting different today."

"How?"

"You're moody, bitchy, sassy, and a little rude." Gaby huffed and looked forward glaring at the road. The car was silent the rest of the way.

* * *

It was dark by the time Gaby, Derek, and Scott reached Isaac's house. It was mostly Gaby's fault she wanted to change into jeans so she could walk around the house better, but they also had to wait for the cops to clear out as well. Gaby was getting more and more anxious as time went on. She could feel the full moon slowly starting to rise and it was taking a toll on her.

The three walked into the house making sure no one saw them. "So if Isaac didn't kill his father, who did?" Scott asked Derek.

"I don't know yet," Derek answered.

"Then how do you know he's telling the truth?"

"Because I trust my senses. And it's a combination of them, not just your sense of smell."

Gaby shot the two of them a confused look "What?"

Scott stopped and looking at Derek "You…saw the lacrosse thing today?"

"Yeah," Derek nodded.

"Did it look that bad?"

Derek grabbed the younger boy's shoulder "Yeah."

"Do I even want to know?" Gaby asked the two of them.

"No," they told her.

The blonde nodded and followed them towards a door. Derek opened the door to the basement "You wanna learn?" Scott shined the light down the stairs. "Let's start now."

Scott began walking down the stairs "What's down there?"

Gaby felt Derek gently nudge her. She looked at him and he nodded for her to follow Scott. The blonde sighed and slowly stepped down into the basement. "Motive," Derek answered Scott.

"What are we looking for?"

"Follow your senses."

Gaby gently pushed past Scott, something was pulling her farther into the basement away from the other Beta. Scott followed her and looked around. He kneeled to the ground when he saw the fingernail marks on the ground. Scott looked up at Gaby as she slowly walked towards a freezer.

She placed her hand on the lid and gently opened it. Gaby immediately began feeling panicked and claustrophobic. She felt like the walls were closing in on her and she couldn't breathe. "Gaby," a voice whispered but that was soon lost.

"Help…let me out! LET ME OUT!" she heard someone scream "LET ME OUT!"

"GABY!" a voice said louder. She felt a pair of hands on her shoulders and the blonde snapped out of it. The girl felt tears running down her face, but she didn't even remember why she was crying. Gaby's blue eyes met the concerned green eyes of Derek.

"What happened?" she asked looking at the other werewolves.

"You don't remember?" Scott asked.

Gaby shook her head "The last thing I remember was walking down the stairs."

"Gaby," Derek said "You opened the freezer and you began panicking and hyperventilating. Then you started screaming for help and for someone to let you out."

"Why?" Derek didn't answer he only shook his head. "What happened in that freezer?"

"Isaac's dad locked him in there," Derek answered. "He told me that he would call out for help and yell for someone to let him out for hours sometimes."

"Do you think that's what I caught on to?"

"Gaby I felt the impression it left, but not that strong."

"Maybe because it's her first full moon?" Scott suggested. Derek shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, but both him and Gaby knew it wasn't the full moon. This wasn't the first time this had happened.

**Flashback**

_"Oh my God how far did we run?" Gaby asked collapsing on the forest ground. _

_ "Six miles," Derek laughed as he sat next to his mate._

_ "Why?" she whined downing some of her water._

_ "To keep your stamina up and to see how you react to shifting."_

_ "Oh yeah? And how did I do oh so great Alpha?" Gaby asked him._

_ "Not bad although you tackled me several times while shifted it was an accident so no harm no foul."_

_ Gaby winked at him "Who said it was an accident? Maybe I just wanted to wrestle with you on the ground."_

_ "Oh and why's that?"_

_ "You run shirtless."_

_ Derek chuckled and shook his head. He grabbed his water and sprayed the blonde with it. Gaby squealed at the sudden impact of cold water. She glared at him and sprayed him with her water. "Oh it's on now," Derek told her standing up._

_Gaby giggled and ran away before he could catch up. She stopped once she saw the Hale house. The girl had seen the house many times in the last couple of months, but for some reason she felt different around it. _

_Derek stopped once he saw the blonde stop and stare at his old house. "Gaby?" he called out, but he didn't get a response. The Alpha watched as she slowly walked towards a side of the house where a small barred window sat. Derek closed his eyes at the memory of being told that was where his entire family was all trying to escape. "Gaby?" he tried again but the blonde didn't answer._

_Derek looked away wondering what the blonde was up to. He knew that the house had a strong impression left on it but she was turned the night before there would be no way she could pick that up on her first full day as a werewolf. A loud high-pitched scream echoed through the woods causing Derek to look over at Gaby. She was on her knees grabbing onto the bars screaming. He ran over to his mate calling out her name desperately trying to calm her down. Derek picked her up and pulled her a little ways away from the window. _

"_Gaby?" he asked again._

"_Der…Derek wh…what happened?" Gaby asked him._

"_What do you remember?"_

_She shook her head "You were chasing me through the woods. Why am I here?"_

_ "I don't know."_

**PRESENT TIME**

"If we help you, then you have to stop," Gaby heard Scott say causing the blonde to snap out of her memory. She realized Derek was no longer kneeling by her but was next to Scott by the freezer. "You can't just go around turning people into werewolves."

"I can if they're willing," Derek argued back.

"Did you tell Isaac about the Argents? About being hunted?"

"Yes, and he still asked."

"Then he's an idiot."

"And you're the idiot dating Argent's daughter." Scott looked at him when he said that. Gaby shot Derek an 'are you serious' look. She told him that in confidence and now he's throwing that in Scott's face. If he kept this up it would only be a matter of time before he figured out how Derek knew. "Yeah," Derek said after quickly catching Gaby's look "I know you're little secret."

Scott turned towards the blonde sitting on the ground "Did you say something to him?"

Gaby shot him a hurt look "Why the hell would I tell him something like that?"

Scott shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Think about it Scott," Derek said drawing Scott's attention away from Gaby knowing he'd ask more questions "If I know, how long do you think it's going to take for them to find out?" Scott said nothing and looked away from the alpha. Derek shifted his glance to look at Gaby knowing he needed to include her in this to keep up their little charade "You both saw what happens to an omega. With me you learn how to use all of your senses. With me you learn control."

The blonde sitting closed her eyes and rolled her shoulders hoping to relieve some of the stress the full moon was bringing. She could feel the moon slowly rising and almost reaching it's peak. Gaby took deep breaths trying to calm herself down, but she was slowly losing the battle. She felt a pair of arms gently pick her up and carry her away from the basement. "Where are you taking her?" Scott asked quietly.

"She asked me for help tonight," Derek answered moving towards the stairs "I'm not going to let her hurt anyone."

"How?"

"I have a plan."

"Why are you helping her?"

"It's my fault she's in this mess…it's the least I can do, if she doesn't want help after this I won't stop her, but tonight I'm going to help her."

He walked the rest of the way to his car silently. Derek lowered Gaby into his car before speeding off to the abandoned station where he had set up for her and Isaac. She squirmed in her seat trying to find a comfortable position, but nothing was working. Her headache from earlier came back with a vengeance and caused the blonde to whimper in pain.

Derek looked at Gaby and the sound of her discomfort. He lightly placed his hand on her neck and gently squeezed it hoping his touch would calm her down enough to get her to a safe place. As he hoped Gaby melted at his touch and relaxed in the seat. "We're almost there, Gab. Just hold on," he whispered soothingly. His eyes moved warily to the rising full moon and he quickly shifted up a gear and sped towards the station.

* * *

Tears were pouring out of Gaby's bright blue eyes "You're leaving me here?"

Derek sighed and secured the final chain around the blonde's wrist "Only for an hour. I need to get Isaac before he hurts someone."

"You promised me I wouldn't be alone."

Derek sighed and gently brushed a piece of blonde hair behind her ear "I know trust me, I'd rather be here. I want to help you, but as an alpha I have to protect _all_ of my betas which now includes Isaac."

"What am I supposed to do?" Gaby sobbed.

Derek gently cupped her face and pulled her head up so she was looking at him. Her eyes were now a startling bright green, she was slowly beginning her transformation "Is there something that stands out in your mind…something meaningful, a memory, a person, an event?"

Gaby nodded "There are several things."

"Okay, think about them. Whatever the strongest one is keep hold of it, think only of that if it's strong enough it'll become your anchor and keep you out of your transformed state. If you can't get it, it's okay. This is hard to do it took me a little bit to find mine, but I did."

"What's yours?"

"It was anger for the longest time."

"…but now?"

Derek leaned forward and kissed her forehead before standing "I'll tell you some other time. I need to go help Isaac. I swear I'll be back as soon as I can."

He walked towards the exit of the car before stopping when he heard Gaby's voice. "I'm scared, Derek," she whispered to him.

"I know, you'll be fine I promise."

Gaby struggled against the chains holding her in place on the floor of a dusty train car as Derek walked away from her. She didn't want him to leave. In a final attempt to keep him here her fully transformed self let out a long howl full of pain. After a few seconds of silence, Gaby pulled at the chains again, but she wasn't going anywhere.

Somewhere in the back of her mind Derek's words ran through her. _"…something meaningful, a memory, a person, an event?"_ Several things ran through her head. A memory of her and her mother playing the piano together, but that didn't last long in fact in made her angrier knowing she'd never be able to do that again. Another memory flashed through her mind; her aunt coming to live with her, but that was another bitter reminder of her parent's murder, and that made her furious.

Shaking with rage, Gaby pulled at the chains again and let out a savage growl. The chains held her against the car wall. A brief sense of familiarity caused a memory to flash through her mind.

_He quickly pinned her to a wall and leaned close to her. Gaby took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. She knew Derek would never hurt her. The blonde looked into the now bright blue eyes that mirrored her own. He leaned closer to her causing her to lean into the wall trying to keep some space between them. "Don't move," he growled. The blonde froze and allowed him to get closer. She could feel her heartbeat increase as he closed the distance between the two. Instead of going for her lips he leaned down towards her neck._

_She could feel him breathing on her neck. Gaby couldn't help but wonder what he was going to do, she didn't know if he could control himself, or if he was running on instinct. She got her answer when she felt him place a light kiss on her neck. Gaby gasped and instantly melted into his touch. As his kisses began to intensify she wound her hands into his short black hair. Gaby noticed that he relaxed at her touch._

The blonde took several deep breaths trying to focus on that memory. It was the first time Derek had kissed her even if it wasn't on the lips. Gaby took a deep breath and felt herself relax. The blonde sat there confused realizing that was far too easy. Slowly she felt anger coursing through her veins, yet again, but this one was different. This wasn't just anger though, it was a primal rage that she thought she controlled. Gaby struggled against the chains once again before letting out several growls.

She felt like she was stalking prey ready to pounce at the slightest movement, but in an instant Gaby was afraid and whimpering in fear. The blonde felt herself shift back to normal and then there was nothing. No anger or fear, just the tension in her body reminding her the full moon was still up.

* * *

Gaby felt drained she had several episodes where she lost control but was able to get it back. She heard someone being dropped in another train car and another person walking towards her. The blonde fought to keep her blue eyes open, but it was proving to be quite the challenge for her. She felt her chains being unlocked. As soon as everything holding her was gone the blonde collapsed forward. She was picked up and moved away from the car that held her captive for the last hour or so. "I see you found your anchor," Derek whispered laying her down.

Gaby nodded "Should it have been that easy?"

"Depends on the person. I'm guessing you still don't have complete control?"

The blonde shook her head "No, but it's not too bad."

Derek nodded and sat down behind her. She sat between is legs and gently grabbed his hands that were wrapped around her waist. "Do you mind me asking what your anchor is?"

"No…"

"What is it?"

"You…" She felt him tense at her confession. "Is that a problem?"

"I didn't realize you…felt that way."

"Is there a problem with you being my anchor?"

"Well…I mean…I don't know."

"Really Der? Are you going to do this every time we venture into the emotional side of our relationship? We can't just be physical all the time. Do you not trust me or something?"

"Gaby I trust you it's just…you don't understand…it's complicated."

"I thought you were going to try."

"I am," he argued back.

"No you're not. You're shutting me out." Derek didn't respond. Gaby sighed "You know what, just take me home, please."

"Gaby stay here, you're exhausted."

"No, just take me home."

Derek nodded and led her towards his car. Luckily Isaac was passed out, completely exhausted from the full moon as well so they didn't have to worry about him hearing their conversation or following the two of them. Derek silently drove the blonde home. When they reached her house she quickly got out and stormed into her house without a glance towards him.

* * *

Gaby finished drying herself after a long shower. She felt more relaxed, but that was probably because the moon was no longer at its peak. The blonde walked out of her bathroom and quickly set out a new outfit for tomorrow. "I don't want you mad at me," Derek said causing Gaby to jump at the sound.

"Dammit Derek!" Gaby said placing her hand over her pounding heart trying to calm it down "What have I told you about doing that!"

"I don't you to be mad at me."

The blonde nodded "Yeah, thank you I got it the first time, but what did you expect? Of course I'm mad at you. You tense whenever I try to bring feelings into this relationship and distance yourself from me. I'm not asking you to divulge your deepest darkest secrets Derek; someday I'd like to know sure, but not now. You're obviously not ready to tell me everything and I'm okay with that because I get it. I get what it's like losing family and how hard it is to let someone in. But you need to trust me and open up a little bit at a time. I'm not going to run away from you."

Derek shook his head "That's not what I'm worried about."

"Then what are you worried about, because we can fix it. I can assure you whatever it is you're worried about, it won't happen."

"The last time I let myself have feelings for someone…she betrayed me and shattered my ability to trust anyone outside my family."

Gaby sat down next to him and gently grabbed his hands "I'm not going to do that to you."

Derek shook his head "I don't know if you can make that promise."

"Der, you ran out of people you trust. You need someone to trust other than yourself." Derek nodded and walked towards the window. Before he jumped out Gaby said "Not everyone is a backstabbing liar." He nodded once more before leaving the blonde's room and going back to his abandoned building.

* * *

Gaby's outfit for this chapter ** www. polyvore /wc/ set?id= 87798001 **

(Just take out the spaces)

**REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER 3!**

***Kima Wolfwood**: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I miss those moments too and will add a lot more of those Scott/Stiles/Gaby moments into the story! Hope you liked this chapter.

***Pokemonrul432:** Yay! I'm glad the tempo was better with the last chapter. Hopefully this one was decent as well :/

***LoveLiveLife22:** I'm glad you love it, hopefully you like the rest of the story!

***Lycan Lover 411:** I kinda like sassy Gaby too lol. The part with Scott and Gaby last chapter was my fav part lol.

***ghg:** I'm glad you liked the previous chapter, hopefully this chapter was good as well.

***aireagle92**: Hope this chapter satisfied your need to know lol. ;)

***Rebel 1 RaeDawn**: First of all really good guesser on Dark of the Moon! Second of all I was in environmental club in high school as well, that's why I thought of it lol. It's a decent club for pre-vet students lol.

***Paramorefreak100**: I'm really glad you like this story and I hope you liked this chapter.

***AngelChick1432**: Happy you liked last chapter hopefully this one was good as well.

***meap524**: Haha I love it! Hopefully this satisfies your craving lol ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter five as always thank you to the reviewers, followers, and those who added this story to their favs. It really means a lot to me. Thank you to Pokemonrul432 for helping me out with a part in this chapter.

I only own Gaby and Lisa

Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Gaby sighed as she pulled her hair into a high ponytail. Ever since their talk the night before Derek hadn't spoken to her. It made her extremely frustrated knowing she crossed a line somewhere, but since he was so closed off from her she didn't know where the line was crossed. "You okay?" Allison asked noticing the blonde's quietness.

Gaby looked at the brunette and gave her a smile "Yeah I'm just tired. So what was this thing you and Scott saw last night?"

Allison shook her head "It was weird. The thing had scales, slit eyes, and a tail."

"Like a giant reptile?"

"Yeah exactly…did you see it?"

The blonde shook her head "No it's just the way you described reminded me of a lizard."

Allison shrugged and walked towards the gym "I don't know it's just what I saw."

Gaby groaned at the rock wall Finstock had set up "Seriously I hate climbing. Of all the things we could have done today it had to be climbing fake rocks."

"Oh come on it can't be that bad."

"I'm not a fan of heights and he makes people race. I'm a slow climber I like to take my time and not let myself slip and fall."

Allison patted her back "You'll be fine."

"Okay!" Finstock yelled "First up is McCall and Argent, on the wall."

Gaby watched as Allison and Scott harnessed themselves and began climbing the wall. The blonde listened into their conversation hoping it would shed some light on the thing that attacked them. "It had a tail," Scott said to Allison "I don't have a tail."

Allison smirked over at him "Maybe you just haven't grown it yet."

He scoffed "I'm not growing a tail…ever."

Gaby shook her head and looked around the room. She smiled and waved at several cheerleaders. Her blue eyes stopped at a blonde a little taller than her. Her sweats were the average gray sweatshirt and black sweats you could cheaply buy anywhere. Her hair was frizzy and slightly out of control. The girl had brown eyes and was looking at the wall nervously. Gaby suddenly remembered her name; Erica, her name was Erica Reyes. Erica had epilepsy and people constantly made fun of her for it. Gaby remembered when the two where partnered together briefly in chemistry the girl was bright a little naïve but bright and friendly once you got her out of her shell.

Finstock yelling out "Alright next two!" interrupted her thoughts "Myers, Erica let's go. The wall."

Erica looked over at Gaby and caught her eyes. Gaby sent out a small smile before the two started to climb. The blue-eyed girl made it to the top and slowly repelled down. She noticed Erica hadn't joined her yet and she looked up. Gaby noticed the girl hyperventilating and crying. "Erica!" Finstock yelled up there "Dizzy? Is it vertigo?"

"Vertigo's a dysfunction of the vestibular system of the inner ear. She's just freaking out," Lydia told the lacrosse coach.

"That's not helping Lydia," Gaby snapped. Lydia could be so cruel sometimes.

"Erica," Finstock tried again.

"I'm fine," Erica called out trying to calm herself down.

"Coach maybe it's not safe. You know she's epileptic," Allison told Finstock.

"Why doesn't anyone tell me this stuff?" Finstock asked "Erica you're fine. Just kick off from the wall."

Erica let out another small sob. "Here let me," Gaby said climbing back up to the other blonde's level. Erica looked over at her and Gaby smiled reassuringly. "Erica there's nothing to worry about. There's a mat to catch you." Still Erica said nothing. "We'll do it together okay?" the other blonde nodded. "Good on the count of three. One…two…three." The two let go of the rocks and slowly repelled down the wall.

"See you're fine," Coach said "You're on the ground, you're okay. Alright shake it off."

The other students began laughing at her as she walked towards the doors of the gym. Gaby bit her lip and quickly followed her. She heard Erica crying in bathroom across the hall and silently went in there. "Erica?" Gaby called out softly, but still managed to make the crying girl jump.

"What do you want?" Erica snapped.

"I…I wanted to make sure you're okay."

"I don't need your pity Gaby."

"It's not pity Erica, it's concern. But I'll take the hint and back off. See you later." The blonde shook her head and walked back towards the locker room knowing gym was almost over.

She quickly changed and walked away from the gym towards her locker. Gaby stopped before getting too far. Something felt off. The blonde lifted her hand and watched as it shook on its own. She ran towards the gym and saw Erica falling off the rock wall. Luckily Scott ran out on time and caught her. Gaby threw her books down and ran towards the other werewolf. She gently rolled Erica onto her side and allowed the seizing girl to hold her hand. "How'd you know?" Allison asked Scott.

"I just felt it," Scott replied looking at Gaby who was trying to calm Erica down.

"Someone get the nurse!" she ordered as several students ran towards the nurse's office.

* * *

"AUNT LISA!" Gaby squealed when she heard the front door open. She quickly bolted down the stairs and nearly tackled her aunt.

"Gaby!" Lisa smiled as she hugged her niece. "I've missed you! How was everything? The formal, your date, anything interesting happen?"

The blue-eyed girl laughed "Uh…nope nothing interesting. Ditched my date, turned out to be a dud and other than that…normal boring life."

"Wouldn't expect anything less for Beacon Hills. So listen I know I just got back but something happened at the boutique and I'm needed down there. I should be back around 11 or so. Tomorrow, however, I'm all yours!"

Gaby smiled and nodded "Sounds good aunt Lisa. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye niece."

The blonde sighed and walked back towards her room only to find Derek lying on her bed. "Please make yourself at home," she snapped.

"I wanna talk."

"Fine let's talk. Do you realize what's been going through my head this entire day? I've been going over our conversation trying to find where I crossed the line, but I can't figure out where I went wrong. Then I realized that it's impossible to keep myself from overstepping my limits because I don't know where the boundaries are. I just need to know when I'm crossing the line, but if you don't open up to me even just a little…we'll forever be stuck in this vicious cycle."

"You didn't cross any line last night. What you told me just took me by surprise."

"Why, Derek, all I told you last night was that you're my anchor."

"Look, when someone is an anchor for a werewolf that usually means deep intense feelings for that person."

Gaby sighed and sat down at her desk "What I told you last night…I never intended it to be a declaration of love. I'm not ready for that yet and I know you're nowhere near that either. But what I said earlier still stands…we could have avoided this whole argument if you just told me what was bothering you and I would have set everything straight." Derek nodded and moved to walk out the door. "Why don't you trust me?" she asked quietly knowing he could still hear her.

"What?" he asked turning around.

"Why don't you trust me? Haven't I proven myself to be worthy of your trust?"

Derek looked at her for a minute "Gaby I trust you, you've gained my trust multiple times."

"Then why won't you open up to me?"

"I already told you."

Gaby shook her head "Not good enough."

"I don't wanna have this argument with you right now."

"Right, because having it later will make everything so much better."

"The last person outside my family I trusted and opened up to used the information I gave them against me!" Derek yelled.

Gaby closed her eyes and flinched at his tone. She stood up and gently touched his arm "I'm not like that Derek. I don't want to hurt you in any way."

Derek pulled his arm away from her and walked out the door without giving the blonde a second glance. Gaby attempted to blink away the tears that were forming, but she failed miserably. She quickly wiped the fallen tears away hoping the tears would just stop. The blonde gave up and let out a sob not knowing Derek could hear her from where he sat in his car. He hit his steering wheel out of frustration and sped towards the hospital.

* * *

Gaby sat in biology the next day. She took simple notes over the video they were watching about vaccinations. Gaby took another drink of water hoping that would keep her up. The people who made this video hired the worst voice over person because she talked in a monotone voice, and monotone voice plus darkened classroom equals sleepy uninterested class. She looked around and noticed everyone was either asleep or not paying attention at all.

After a few more agonizing minutes of the video the bell rang singling the end of class. Gaby grabbed her things and quickly made her way towards her locker. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she heard Jackson ask.

Gaby looked over at him as he roughly pulled Lydia aside. "What?" Lydia asked him.

"Show it to me," he demanded "Show it to me. Come on!"

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Nothing happened to you. It's like…it's like you're immune."

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about."

Jackson pushed her back against a wall "It's…it's you. Whatever it is…blood, saliva…whatever soul-killing substance is running through your veins, you did this to me. You ruined it for me! You ruin EVERYTHING!"

Gaby tilted her head in confusion wondering what Jackson was blaming Lydia for and why he was bringing up her incident with Peter. She watched as the red head slowly began losing her cool. Gaby walked up to Lydia and pulled the girl away from the scene and into a bathroom. "Do you want to be left alone right now?" the blonde asked.

Lydia nodded and hurried into a stall. Gaby walked out of the bathroom and heard Lydia release a loud sob. She saw Jackson standing at his locker and she marched up to him. "You're such a jackass!" the blonde shouted at him.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Whatever the hell your problem is…it's _your_ problem don't bring Lydia into this. Don't you think she's had enough to deal with?"

"Well why don't you ask your boyfriend why it didn't work!"

"My boyfriend?"

"Derek."

"Derek's not my boyfriend." Gaby shook her head "And what didn't work?"

"The bite!"

"What?"

"I wanna know why the bite Derek gave me didn't work?"

Gaby let out a low growl "Derek bit you?"

Jackson's eyes widened as Gaby's blue eyes flashed bright green "You were bitten too?"

"Peter bit me before he died. Now answer the question…did Derek bite you?"

"Yeah he did and it's not working."

"When?" she asked as her eyes glowed green.

"The night he became the alpha," he slammed his locker shut and walked away.

"OH and tell you cousin to back off. I'm not interested!" Gaby shouted after him. As soon as he was out of hearing rang the blonde pulled out her phone. She quickly dialed Derek's number and waited for him to pick up. After getting his voicemail she quickly left a message "What the freaking hell, Derek? Were you _ever_ going to tell me about Jackson? When you decide you want to tell me the whole truth call me!"

Gaby let out and an angry sigh and stormed to lunch. She set her tray down with a thud next to Scott and across from Stiles. "What's up Gabs?" Stiles asked her timidly not wanting to upset her more.

"Did you know Jackson got bit by Derek?" Gaby asked stabbing her salad with a fork.

"Okay, no we didn't know that," Stiles said reaching the table and grabbing the fork out of her hand "but whatever's got you angry let's not take it out on the nice salad." He put a spoon in her hands and sat back.

"Stiles," she said looking between the spoon and him.

"Yeah?"

"How the hell am I supposed to eat a salad with a spoon?"

"Well," Scott started "You could always use your fingers to slide stuff onto the spoon."

"Wow thank you Scott," Gaby told him "That was simply brilliant."

She grabbed his fork and gave him her spoon. "You sure you don't want to go with us tonight Gaby?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah on a double date and me with no boyfriend or date…I think I'll pass," she said in between bites of her salad.

Scott was about to say something but the scent of another werewolf caused him and Gaby to look at the doors of the cafeteria. Erica walked in, in a leather mini skirt, a white tank top, a leather jacket, and cheetah print heals. Her make up was done perfectly and her hair was curled to perfection. Gaby let out a low growl at the realization that Derek had bitten her.

Erica obviously hearing her growl met Gaby's eyes and smirked victoriously. Gaby watched as she grabbed an apple off a kid's tray and took a bite into it. She locked eyes with Gaby and Scott again. "What…the holly hell…is that?" Lydia asked the three of them.

"It's Erica," Scott answered.

Erica smirked and walked out of the room. Scott, Stiles, and Gaby grabbed their things and followed Erica out of the school. The three ran outside and watched as Erica slid into Derek's Camaro. The freshly turned werewolf smirked at the three of them causing Derek to turn and look at them as well. Gaby's fist clinched when Derek flashed them a smile. She took deep breaths to calm herself down as he sped out of the parking lot. "You okay Gabs, you looked pissed," Stiles told her.

"I'm peachy," she told him through her teeth "I'm going home."

"Why are you so mad?"

"If he keeps this up, the whole damn town is going to know what's going on," she growled and stormed to the nurse's office to be sent home.

* * *

Gaby's outfit ** www. polyvore **(.com)** wc/ set?id= 89637790** (Take out spaces)

**Reviews for chapter 4:**

*** Lycan Lover 411:** You'll have to wait and see what I have in store for these visions she's having ;)

*** Paramorefreak100:** Glad you liked the chapter :D try not to worry about Ms. Blake too much lol ;)

***Kima Wolfwood:** I'm happy you liked the Gaby/Derek moments...Well this is Derek we're talking about it takes a while for him to completely trust someone.

***AngelChick1432:** My goal was for it to be really emotional since it was Gaby's first full moon and all. Glad you liked that chapter hopefully this one was just as good.

***ghg:** Thank you hopefully this one was just as good!

***Pokemonrul432:** The flashback was my favorite part too lol.

***Lucy Greenhill:** I'm really glad you liked both stories! Hopefully the rest plays out just as well.

***KaelynnClaree:** Glad you liked it. Hope you liked this chapter as well.

***cuzzinerd:** I'm really glad you took the time to read it and I'm even more glad that I can keep you interested in this story. Hopefully I can keep you reading lol thanks again!

*** .rosie:** Trust me there will be a lot more moments until the very end of the story! Hope you liked this chapter.

That's it...until next time happy Teen Wolf Monday!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey so here's chapter six! Hope everyone enjoys it! I only own Gaby!

Before everyone reads this chapter...just keep in mind something's not exactly what you think it is...

With that little tease out of the way...Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

Gaby turned her head when a loud crash sounded through the examination room. Scott sighed and bent down to slowly pick up the pieces of the broken jar he dropped. The blonde handed him a dustpan and picked up the larger pieces of glass. "Why do I get the feeling you two have a lot on your minds?" Deaton asked the two.

Gaby shook her head not really wanting to answer. She was still very upset with Derek who tried calling her three times in the past hour and a total of ten times since she left school that afternoon. The more time passed the angrier Gaby got. She was waiting for something to happen causing her to snap. "Sorry," Scott sighed "it just kinda slipped through my fingers. Everything has been slipping through my fingers."

"Now that sounds like far too world-weary thing for a teenager to say."

Gaby cracked a smile at the answer the vet gave. "Sorry," Scott said again.

"You might to try a different perspective. This is just entropy at work. This is more the natural way of the universe. But it doesn't necessarily mean it's falling apart."

Gaby nodded "It's just taking a new shape."

Deaton nodded at the blonde. "For better or worse?" Scott asked him.

"Exactly," Deaton said.

The three stood up from the ground. "Hey doc? When are we going to talk about…" Scott trailed off. Both of the teens needed to talk to the vet about what happened to them. "…the thing that we never got a chance to talk about?"

"Oh yes," Deaton said seriously "We never did get a chance to talk about that did we?"

"No we didn't," Gaby told him shaking her head.

"Now's definitely a good time."

Both teens let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God," Scott said.

"What do you think? Two dollars?"

"What?" Gaby asked him.

"You're right, $2.50 more an hour each."

"I'm seriously confused."

"That seems like a pretty good raise."

"You're giving us a raise? When did you guys talk about this?"

"You were in the hospital Gabs," Scott told the blonde before turning back to the vet "and that's not exactly what I was…$2.50 more an hour?"

The vet held out his hand for Scott to shake "Done." After he shook Scott's hand Deaton shook the blonde's as well "Don't forget to clean up the cat cages."

The two nodded as he walked out of the room. "I guess I'll start on the cat cages while you're finishing this up," Gaby said walking towards the cat room. Before she could actually begin cleaning her phone went off. Without looking at the caller id she answered it "Hello?"

"Gaby," she heard Derek growl from the other end.

The blonde rolled her blue eyes and hung up the phone. A sudden feeling of anger washed over her and she let out a low growl. She didn't notice Scott come in and walk over to her. Scott shook the blonde werewolf attempting to snap her out of whatever was going on with her. "Gaby!" Scott shouted.

Gaby snapped her head up and looked at Scott with bright green glowing eyes. She saw his flash a golden color before returning to his normal brown. Almost instantly the blonde felt the anger leave her only to be replaced with concern. "Are you okay?" Scott asked her.

Gaby shook her head "No…no I'm not."

"Why don't you head on out of here, I'll finish this up."

She nodded and quickly walked out the door towards her car. Her aunt was dealing with the boutique again since Gaby had work so the house was empty when she came home. However, that soon changed when she caught Derek's scent as he climbed through her window. The sudden feeling of anger was back and she stormed upstairs. "Why haven't you answered my calls?" Derek demanded.

"You've been keeping me out of the loop, Derek of course I'm not answering your calls!" Gaby yelled at him "I'm so sick of this. You claim you trust me but you won't open up to me about simple little things. I don't understand it!"

"Don't yell at me!" Derek warned her with glowing red eyes.

She felt herself cringe back but shook her head and glared at him "I have every right to yell at you. You lied about Jackson, Derek plain and simple."

"I didn't lie!"

"Yes you did you didn't tell me about turning him even after I asked you if you had someone in mind."

"You didn't need to know."

"I didn't need to know?" Gaby stood up and began shouting "I guess that means I didn't need to know about you turning Erica either?"

"I needed someone else! She was a good person to turn, you know what she suffered from!"

"I get that and I feel for her really I do, but…"

"But what?"

"She's drawing too much attention to herself."

"How?"

"Well for starters she went from wearing cheap sweats to a mini skirt and pumps in one day! Hello that's like a giant flashing sign to Gerard, who is the principal by the way, saying I'm a newly turned werewolf please hunt me down. You should have at least warned me you were turning her!"

"When? You didn't answer my calls!"

"You called me after I had already found out about her! I'm part of your pack Derek that means no secrets you can't keep information from me!"

Derek let out a warning growl "I can keep whatever information I want from you Gaby! _I'm_ your alpha."

"So? I'm your girlfriend! You can't keep that kind of stuff from me!"

"Are you challenging me?"

"What?" The blonde shook her head. She could feel her anger beginning to rise, "NO I'm not! That's not even the point!"

Her breathing started shortening and she could feel her heart beat speed up. "Then what is?" Derek growled at her.

"Don't growl at me!" Gaby shouted releasing a growl of her own. She looked at him with glowing green eyes. Slowly, she felt herself losing control. All of her emotions were beginning to overwhelm her. "I…I can't…deal with this," she said between panicked breaths.

Noticing Gaby was nearly hyperventilating Derek instantly became worried. "Gaby?" he moved towards her but the blonde stepped back.

"Don't!"

"What's wrong?"

Gaby started hyperventilating "It's…it's too much!"

"What's too much?"

"Everything!" Gaby felt herself slowly begin to shift.

Derek noticing this ran towards her and cupped her face and made her look at him. "You need to calm down," he told her. Nothing happened so he continued "Hey listen to me, focus on my voice, focus on the way my hands feel on your cheeks. You need to calm down. Take a few deep breaths and calm down." After a few seconds Gaby began to relax and shifted back to normal. "What triggered your shift?" he asked her.

The blonde shook her head and sat on her bed "I was so overwhelmed."

"By what?"

"My emotions."

"What were they?"

"Anger times like fifty, the feeling of being overwhelmed, and…I felt threatened like I was being challenged to something." Derek's head snapped up and looked over at the blonde. Noticing this reaction Gaby looked at him questioningly "What? Is something wrong?"

"No nothing's wrong. Your emotions are heightened as a werewolf you'll gain control of them eventually," He answered walking towards her window.

"Didn't we just have this argument? Don't keep something from me."

Derek sighed and turned towards the blonde "As part of my pack you deserve to know everything and I…"

"That's not what I meant, Derek. I don't understand what's happening to me."

"I don't know either Gaby, I wish I could give you answers, but I just don't know. All I can tell you is that I had similar emotions during that argument which is why I was a little surprised, but I don't know what that means."

"Could it be because we're mates?"

Derek shook his head "No it wouldn't be that…not yet at least."

"Not yet?"

"I'll explain later."

"See that just shows we never resolved our little problem." Gaby threw her hands up in exacerbation.

Derek sighed "Look it's nothing that important I'll tell you later when we're not about to fight."

"Why not tell me now?"

"This isn't something that should be discussed yelling. When we're both calm, we'll talk about it." Derek paused to let out a sigh "Gaby, from now on I will let you know pack details and make sure you're always in the loop without letting the other betas know about our relationship."

After a few seconds Gaby sighed realizing that was the best she could get from him right now "Alright, I'll take what I can get."

He leaned towards Gaby to kiss her, but she pulled back. "Nope you're not allowed to kiss me," She told him "You still lied about Jackson and didn't tell me about Erica so no kissing until you've proven yourself worthy."

"Seriously Gaby?"

"Look when Nick and I would have problems we'd fight and then end up making out without actually resolving the issue and I'm not going to let that happen to us. So until you follow through with your promise I'm not letting you kiss me."

"Fine…I'm turning this kid Boyd tomorrow if he wants it."

Gaby nodded "Why?"

"I need at least three betas."

"But you have three betas."

"Scott thinks I only have two."

"Right he doesn't know about me. Thank you for letting me know," Gaby said before grabbing a book and lying down to read her English assignment. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him sigh and shake his head. He quickly jumped out of her open window and left the blonde smirking as she read.

* * *

Gaby was walking to her locker with Allison from their French class. The brunette was filling her in what happened with Lydia the night before "She was on the ice when we came out screaming and sobbing."

"What is going on with her? I mean she didn't turn after being bit by Peter and now she's seeing things."

"I have no idea but…" Allison trailed off causing the blonde to look up at her. The brunette was staring at something to her left.

Gaby looked over at Scott pushed against the lockers and Erica pinning him there. She raised her eyebrows at the scene and silently listened to their conversation. "Look at me now Scott" Erica whispered. Scott looked over at the two girls watching the scene unfold. "That's right," Erica continued after looking at them "you only have eyes for her."

"I'm gonna go," Allison whispered before walking away.

Gaby nodded and turned her attention back to the scene. Scott grabbed Erica's wrists and pushed her away from him. He looked back over only to see Gaby there. The blonde shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. After sending Gaby a glare, Erica walked away. Gaby rolled her eyes and walked towards the cafeteria. "Gabs!" Stiles yelled running down the hall.

The blonde stopped and turned around looking at her hyperactive friend "What's up Stiles?"

"I think I know who Derek's turning next."

"Why would Derek turn anyone else?"

"He needs three in his pack."

Gaby nodded "Got it…so who do you think?"

"Boyd."

Gaby's stomach twisted "Who?"

"He sits by himself at lunch like two tables away from us, he works at the ice rink, and he's like a grade above us."

"Oh…yeah I know who you're talking about. Why do you think Derek's going to turn him?"

"He's a lot like Erica and Isaac you know unnoticed and socially awkward. We need to tell Scott."

Gaby nodded and quickly followed her friend. The two ran into Allison and let her storm past them. Stiles ran up to Scott and sat him down as he tried to go after Allison. "Scott," Stiles pointed towards an empty table "Do you see that?"

"What? It's an empty table," Scott told him.

"Yeah, but whose empty table?"

"Boyd," Scott exclaimed as his eyes widened.

* * *

After school the three walked towards the parking lot. "Gaby and I are going to go to the ice rink and see if he's there. And if he's not at home you call one of us. Got it?" Scott told Stiles.

"What?" Gaby asked when she noticed Stiles had an unsure look on his face.

Stiles sighed "Maybe we should let him. Boyd, you know?"

The blonde nodded and looked at Scott "He's got a point Scott. You know Derek's giving them the choice to accept the bite or not."

"We can't," Scott exclaimed dragging the two away from other people.

"You gotta admit," Stiles said "Erica looks pretty good. You know the word sensational comes to mind."

Gaby rolled her eyes and shook her head. Scott sighed "How good do you think she's going to look with a wolfsbane bullet in her head?"

"All right, all I'm saying is maybe this one isn't totally your responsibility."

"They are. You know this thing's going to get out of control. That makes me responsible."

"All right, I'm with you. And I also gotta say this newfound heroism is making me very attracted to you," Stiles said in a serious tone.

Gaby started laughing as Scott scoffed "Shut up."

"No seriously, do you wanna just try making out for a sec?" Scott shoved Stiles towards his car "Just to see how it feels?"

Gaby shook her head and continued laughing "We have a strange friend."

"Wouldn't trade him up though."

"Agreed, come on let's get some homework done while we're waiting on Stiles."

* * *

After a few hours of homework and studying Scott threw his phone down on Gaby's bed "He hasn't called."

"Boyd's probably at home then."

"Stiles would have texted us saying he was there."

Gaby sighed and grabbed her car keys "Well then let's go to the ice rink." The blonde sped towards the town ice rink and ran after Scott as he sprinted into the building. The two saw Boyd driving the Zamboni.

"Boyd!" Scott called out over the machine. Boyd looked over at them but kept working. Scott walked out onto the ice and looked back at Gaby when she didn't follow him "You coming?"

"I'm in heels Scott, I don't think me walking across ice is a good idea. You go on though."

Scott rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Boyd "I just wanna talk." Boyd didn't answer him "Hey come on Boyd, please?"

Gaby stiffened when Derek's scent filled the room. The blonde looked behind her and saw Derek, Isaac, and Erica behind her. "Did Derek tell you everything?" Scott continued.

Isaac and Erica brushed past her, the later bumping her shoulder. Gaby kept her blue eyes on Derek. She shook her head knowing what was going to happen "Don't," she whispered "Derek don't do this."

"Stay here and don't get in the way," Derek growled out the order.

She watched as Derek walked onto the ice towards his waiting Betas. "If you're looking for friends, you can do a lot better than Derek," Scott said to Boyd.

"Scott!" Gaby called out partly in warning partly being hurt by his words. Derek wasn't a bad guy Scott just didn't know him like Gaby did.

"That really hurts Scott," Derek said gaining Scott's attention "I mean if you're going to review me, at least take a consensus. Erica, how's life been for you, since we met?"

"Hmm…in a word…transformative," Erica said before she released a growl.

Gaby rolled her eyes at the other blonde. "Isaac?" Derek asked.

"Well, I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive," Isaac said "but other than that I'm great."

"How about from your best friend…Gaby?"

Gaby raised an eyebrow at the alpha "Seriously? In the three months I've known you I've nearly died about four times, kidnapped, oh and turned into a werewolf against my will. So my experience hasn't been very good with you."

Derek turned and looked at Gaby "You weren't saying that the many times we kissed."

"Well, _darling_, that was before you turned into a controlling ass."

"Hold on," Scott called out pulling Derek's attention away from Gaby "this isn't exactly a fair fight."

"Then go home Scott," Derek shrugged.

Erica and Isaac walked towards him. Gaby sighed and walked towards the door knowing Scott was going to need her help. She wasn't about to let her best friend get hurt, even if that meant going against Derek's orders. The blonde heard Scott's growl and quickly ran towards her car. She pulled out the pair of tennis shoes she always kept in her car for work.

Gaby ran back in and saw Isaac and Erica being slid towards Derek. "It's true," Derek said "It is about power." She watched as Derek transformed and walked towards Scott. Derek head-butted Scott and slashed his stomach causing the beta to cry out. Gaby's eyes widened as her mate continued to beat the hell out of her best friend. She ran out onto the ice after Scott elbowed Derek in the face. The blonde stood between the two of them glaring at Derek. She heard Scott fall onto the ice but kept her glowing green eyes locked on Derek's red ones. "Get out of the way, Gaby," Derek ordered.

"No," she growled out.

"I said get out of the way!"

"And I said NO!"

Derek growled as he lunged for Gaby. She quickly moved out of the way and hit him hard on his back bringing him to his knees. He lifted his head and Gaby watched as his angry expression turned into a shocked one. Derek shifted back to normal still looking wide-eyed at the blonde. Gaby shifted back to normal as well and tilted her head to the side confused at why he was stopping. Derek shook his head silently telling her he'd tell her later.

"Don't," Scott said weakly "You don't wanna be like them."

The blonde turned around seeing Boyd off the Zamboni standing near Scott. "You're right," Boyd agreed "I wanna be like you." He lifted up his sweatshirt and revealed the bite he had already gotten.

Gaby ran over to her friend as the four walked away. "Let's get you to Deaton," Gaby whispered helping Scott stand and quickly drove him to the animal clinic. She was pissed at Derek for hurting Scott and she knew stepping in was the only way to insure he didn't get hurt that much. The blonde knew Derek would never hurt her in fact the 'fight' they just had was one of the sparing exercises he taught her so she knew how to successfully block his moves without hurting him either.

When she parked her car in the parking lot, Gaby helped Scott out of the car and into the clinic. Scott lifted up his shirt and looked at the cut on his stomach that wasn't healing "Why aren't you healing?"

"Because it's from an alpha," Deaton told him. Both teens looked wide-eyed at the body lying on an examination table. "I think maybe we better have that talk now."

Before Gaby could say anything her phone rang. Derek's name and picture flashed on her screen. "I have to take this…it's my aunt she's probably wondering where I ran off to," Gaby told them before walking out the back door. "What?" she answered the phone slightly annoyed.

"Where are you?" Derek asked.

"Back door of the vet's office, why?"

"We need to talk right now."

"Can't it wait?"

"No…"

After a minute Derek showed up at the edge of the woods. Gaby walked towards him and the two went into the forest. "What's going on? And by the way I'm mad at you for hurting Scott," The blonde sighed.

"I know I figured you would be, but that's not what I wanna talk to you about. Something happened during our 'fight'."

"What?"

"You're eyes changed."

"Well yeah they changed from blue to green they always do."

Derek shook his head "No Gaby…they changed to red."

* * *

Ok so I'm running really behind today and I can't do the review replies like I always do, but I really wanted to get this posted before I went out tonight.

**REVIEWERS: **Pokemonrul432, Lucy Greenhill, Kima Wolfwood, .rosie, SilverShadowWolf46, Lycan Lover 411, Shining Ruby, aireagle92, Paramorefreak100, Lil Miss Sunshine 14, and Erudessa-gabrielle.

Thank you guys for your support and taking the time to leave a review. Also thanks to the follows and favs I got for this story it means a lot to me.

Until next time my dears...Happy Teen Wolf Monday!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 YAY! Lol First of all I really want to thank all of the reviewers (63 so far :D I'm so happy about that), secondly the favs (84 people!), and lastly the follows (**142**) It really does mean the world to me that people are following, reviewing, and favoriting this story! I'm glad you all like it and here is the next chapter.

Big thanks to Pokemonrul432 for the David scene in here.

I only own Gaby and Lisa!

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 7

**Previously**

"_You're eyes changed," Derek told her._

_Gaby nodded "Well yeah they changed from blue to green, they always do."_

_Derek shook his head "No Gaby…they changed to red."_

* * *

"What?" Gaby demanded.

"Your eyes changed from green to red."

The blonde shook her head "No, no that's not…that's not possible."

"It's very possible, Gab. And it's fine."

"How is this fine? Why are you not mad at me? Is it because I wouldn't move? Because you were hurting Scott and I wasn't going to let you seriously injure him just like I wouldn't let Scott seriously injure you or the other betas. I don't want this power…I don't wanna take it from you. I…"

"Gaby," Derek chuckled "Calm down before you get yourself worked up and you shift. I'm not mad because this is completely normal. I just didn't expect you to show signs of becoming an alpha so soon."

"What?"

"Mates are usually on the same level in the pack a beta with a beta and alpha with an alpha. A pack needs at least three betas, now that there are four it's natural for you to show signs that you're ready to step up."

"Derek, I don't want to kill someone for that title."

He shook his head "You won't have to. The thing I was talking to you about last night…when I said I'd tell you later…that's how you become an alpha."

"What is it?"

"It's a bond we have to form. When the bond is formed we'll be linked together. We'll be able to tell if something's wrong physically and emotionally with the other. It'll also allow you to pull up to an alpha ranking whenever you want."

"I'm probably going to regret asking this, but how is it formed?"

"Sex…when the full moon is at its peak."

"Yup, I was right. Wait is this why I was all over you on the full moon?"

Derek nodded "Since that was your first full moon it was hard for you to push back those urges. It was hard for me the first full moon when I came back to Beacon Hills."

"Why?"

"It's our natural instinct to create that bond with our mate…it's dulled in human mates, but it's still there."

"That's why I couldn't look away when I was dancing with Nick. Why I pretty much attacked you on my couch the night when you showed up alive…that was a full moon."

Derek nodded "And now that you're a werewolf…it's like ten times stronger. Unfortunately, you're pretty much going to be like that until we create that bond."

Gaby let out a long breath "This is a lot to process…so moving away from the bond…I'm not taking any power away from you?"

"No, the only thing that would change is I wouldn't be the only alpha."

Gaby looked at her phone and sighed "Scott's going to be wondering where I am. Will you come over tonight so we can finish this?"

Derek nodded and gently kissed her temple "I'll see you when you get there."

"Don't let my aunt see you," Gaby warned him before walking back towards the vet clinic. She was about to step out of the tree line when she noticed the Argents walking out of the clinic with a body bag. The blonde waited until they were far enough away to rush inside. "Why were the Argents here? Was it for the body?" she asked Scott when he met her up front.

Scott nodded "Something killed the guy by paralyzing him and slashing its claws upwards."

Gaby nodded starting her car "We have serious have a serious problem on our hands."

* * *

After dropping Scott off, she made her way towards her room and saw Derek sitting on her desk chair. "You okay?" he asked noticing her concerned look.

Gaby shook her head "Something else is out there killing people. It paralyzes the victim before slaughtering them."

"Is it bad?"

Gaby walked over to him "It's bad enough for me to use the word slaughtering."

Derek nodded and stood up "We'll figure this out…everything will be okay."

"I just feel like everything's hitting all at once. You know like me trying to control myself but freaky things just keep happening, us fighting all the time, me trying to step into an alpha ranking, and now something out there is killing people, it's just so much."

Derek gently wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him "Gab, it'll be okay. Just focus on one thing…mastering control. We'll stop fighting it'll make things a lot easier on you, you don't need to worry about the alpha ranking thing right now…we haven't even created a bond yet so just let that go, and let me handle the thing that's killing people."

"Not by yourself…I don't want you getting hurt Der."

"I won't be alone…"

"Okay how about this I don't want any werewolf getting hurt trying to take this thing down, especially you, it's dangerous."

The blonde sighed and leaned her head onto his chest. She felt safe in Derek's arms, she felt like nothing bad could happen to her as long as he was holding her. "Gaby I'll be fine," Derek whispered running his hands up and down her back soothingly.

"Do you think it's the thing that killed Isaac's dad?"

He nodded "It's very possible, but I'd have to do some digging to find out." The two stayed in silence for a minute before Derek cleared his throat "I should go they'll be wondering where I am."

Gaby stepped out of his embrace and watched him walk towards the window. She didn't want him to leave not after learning and seeing what this creature was capable of. "Hey Der," she called out stopping him in his tracks "You know I'm sorry for yelling at you the other day right?" The alpha looked at her and nodded his head. "And that I forgive you for hurting Scott?"

Derek sighed "What are you playing at Gaby?"

"I want you to stay a little longer."

"I can't Gab."

The blonde turned her back to him and started walking towards her closet grabbing her cheer uniform "…you know the mark on my shoulder disappeared thought you'd want to know that."

A few short seconds after that she felt his arms wrap around her waist and herself being thrown over his shoulder. Gaby had to quite her giggle as she told Derek to wait. "Aunt Lisa!" the blonde called still over Derek's shoulder.

"Yeah?" Lisa replied instantly.

"I'm going to turn on music in my room! Will that bother you?"

"Nope go right on ahead."

Derek grabbed the remote for her i-Home and hit play. Gaby giggled when she hit the bed. He climbed over her and pressed his lips to hers. The blonde placed her hands on the back of Derek's neck deepening the kiss. She rolled them over and laughed as he growled. "Stop being such a sourwolf," Gaby giggled.

"Don't ever say that again," Derek growled out. Gaby rolled her eyes and leaned down to kiss him again. She felt his hands slide underneath her shirt and rest on her lower back. The blonde pulled away and bit her lower lip. "Didn't mean to cross the line," Derek whispered.

Gaby shook her head "You didn't…take it off."

"You sure?"

The blonde rolled her eyes "I wouldn't have said anything if I wasn't sure, besides…I trust that you won't go too far with me yet."

"Just tell me when I hit that point," Derek said kissing her again.

After a minute Gaby began growing impatient with him, she pushed off Derek's jacket and threw it on the floor. She was just about to grab the hem of his tank when Derek flipped them back over. He ran his hands up her sides pulling her shirt up with them. After throwing the shirt onto the floor he helped Gaby pull his tank off and threw it on the ground. "Now," Derek smirked "How about we leave that mark somewhere no one but you and I will see it?"

"Nothing too far, right?"

"Nothing too far," Derek agreed.

* * *

Gaby laughed looking at her reflection in her bathroom mirror "I can't believe _that_ is where you chose to leave a mark. Isn't the whole point of a mark to show that I'm yours?"

"Normally yes," Derek responded walking up behind the blonde "but since we're keeping everything a secret I have to be more discreet."

"So you chose there?"

"Well…no one else can see the mark unless they see you in just your bra…and no one better see you in just your bra."

Gaby rolled her blue eyes "No one, but you."

Derek was about to say something but Gaby's phone rang cutting him off. He handed her the phone and sighed "I should get going anyway."

Gaby held up a finger and answered the phone "Scott what's up?"

"Someone else was just killed by that thing," Scott answered.

Derek and Gaby shared a worried glance at each other. "How do you know?" the blonde asked.

"Stiles saw it."

"Oh my God! Is he okay? He's not hurt right? Oh God he's not dead right?"

"GABY! Stiles is fine. I'm on my way over to your house and we'll swing by and get him."

"Yeah okay."

"Be there in five."

Gaby hung up the phone and looked at Derek "That thing could have hurt Stiles."

"We'll figure this out Gab. I should probably go," Derek told her kissing her forehead.

The blonde nodded "Please be careful."

"I will." She watched as he jumped out her window and disappeared from sight. After sliding on a shirt and a jacket Gaby rushed towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Lisa asked.

"Stiles witnessed an accident and he's really shaken up," Gaby told her aunt.

Lisa nodded her head "Alright send him my love."

The blonde nodded and ran out the front door as Scott stopped in front of her house. They drove to the station in silence both worried about their best friend. As soon as they pulled up Gaby got out and moved to the back so Stiles could sit up front. Stiles got into the car and sighed. "You okay?" Scott asked him when the hyperactive boy didn't say anything.

"Yeah," Stiles nodded "You're right. It's not like you. It's eyes were almost…reptilian. But there was something about 'em…"

"What do you mean?" Gaby asked.

"You know when you see, like, a friend in a Halloween mask, but all you can actually see are their eyes? And you feel like you know them, but you just can't figure out who it is."

"You saying you know who it is?" Scott questioned him.

"No…but I think it knew me."

* * *

The next morning Derek watched as Isaac rushed towards him. His second beta flipped over a table and jumped off a pole to attack him, but the alpha just threw him to the ground. Isaac did it again only to get the same results as before. Derek calculated all of his moves and deflected them each time. After he threw Isaac onto the ground a fifth time he heard a noise behind him. Derek turned just in time to see Erica jumping towards him from above. The alpha threw the girl onto the ground next to Isaac. He rolled his green eyes when neither of them got up "Does anyone want to try not being completely predictable?" Derek turned around just in time for Erica to jump on him and lock her legs around his waist. The alpha quickly threw her off before she could try anything "Don't ever try that again."

"Why because I'm a beta?" Erica asked glaring at him.

"No…"

"So who is she then?"

Derek looked at the girl on the floor "What are you talking about?"

"You're gone for hours then you just show up here randomly with another scent all over you."

"That's none of your business."

"Are we done?" Isaac asked breaking the tension. He knew there was something going on with Derek and some girl. The night of his first full moon he vaguely remembered hearing a girl in the subway car with Derek and the two of them arguing, but Isaac decided it wasn't his place to ask. If Derek needed to tell them he would have, so there had to be a good reason for him to keep her a secret. "Cause I got about a hundred bones that need a few hours to heal," Isaac said sitting up completely.

Derek looked at him and gave him a _sympathetic_ look. He kneeled down to his level "Let me see." Isaac gave him his arm and Derek quickly broke it and pinned it behind the beta's back "a hundred and one." The alpha stood up "You think I'm teaching you how to fight, huh? Look at me! I'm teaching you how to survive."

"If they wanted us dead, why aren't they coming for us now? What are they waiting for?"

"I don't know. But they're planning something, and you especially know that's not our only problem. Whatever that thing is that killed Isaac's father, I think it I think it killed someone else last night."

"How do you know?" Erica asked him curious to how he got this information.

"I have my sources. Now until I find out what this thing is, you all need to learn everything that I know…as fast as I can teach you."

* * *

Gaby walked down the hallway trying to find Stiles and Scott, but she was coming up empty handed. Giving up the blonde made her way into the library. Luckily it was her free period so she decided to get a little homework done before the game tonight. She began reading her English assignment when someone stood in front of her lighting. "Can you please move?" she asked not looking up, but the person hadn't listened to a word she said. "Oh great," she whispered when she looked up to see David. She tugged at his jacket and he looked down a small smile spreading on his face.

"Can I help you?" he smiled more pulling his ear buds from his ears as the music began to fill the air.

"You know you can go deaf with the music being that loud…although that wouldn't seem to help our situation any, you already pretend to be deaf when I say no" she sighed as he took the seat next to her.

"Hey I have a very important question to ask you," he smirked pulling his bag to his lap, as she scoffed.

"For the third time, Mr. Levy, no I will not go on a date with you. I have a boyfriend okay," she snapped in a hushed tone.

"Well I was going to ask you for your help on this math problem our teacher gave us, but we can talk about us if you want," he said half cocky and half confused.

"You want my help?" Gaby's eyes grew wide and a small feeling of guilt sank in her stomach as he nodded. The blonde sighed "Sure let's see what we've got." As she leaned over to glance at his work their knees touched and she quickly pulled away when her phone rang. "Oh, sorry, I have to take this. It's my brother," she said uncomfortably grabbing her phone.

"Jackson told me you were some only kid freak that lived with your aunt cause something bad happened to your parents." Her eyes narrowed as her caught her lie.

"Oh well, it's my aunt cause I'm that kind of freak," she hissed, he could tell he hurt her with that statement but didn't seem to bother him, Gaby answered the phone a little upset as she walked out of the library. "What?" she snapped sliding down the nearest locker.

The blonde quickly put her bag on her lap, keeping people from seeing up her cheer skirt. "Hey calm down Gaby it's just me," Derek told her in a surprised tone "What's got you all worked up?"

"Some kid called me a freak because I'm an only child and live with my aunt because of what happened with my parents."

"Who said that?" he growled out.

Gaby rolled her eyes "Easy there tiger we don't need you killing anyone…especially him he's not worth it."

"Let me decide that."

"It's fine…it just hurt that's all. Seriously though, no killing him…or anyone for that matter."

"Alright fine…no killing this kid, what about threatening him?"

"No, none of that either."

Gaby was too preoccupied in her call to notice Scott walking towards her. "If you're sure," Derek's voice stopped him in his tracks causing Gaby to look up at him.

"Hey Scott," Gaby said trying to keep her voice even.

"Hey Gabs…is that Derek on the phone?" Scott asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uh…yeah it is."

"Why are you talking to Derek?"

"He keeps asking me to join him and I keep telling him no."

Scott hesitantly nodded "Are you going to finish your conversation?"

"Oh…yeah…I'm very sure and stop pestering me," Gaby said hanging up the phone. The blonde turned towards the other werewolf "So what's up?"

"Are you okay?"

She shook her head "No I'm not. David Levy called me a freak because of my living situation."

Scott sat down next to her "What?"

"Yeah…he's just being an egotistical jerk…but it still hurt."

He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. Gaby leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed. "You're not a freak Gabs," Scott whispered soothingly.

Tears began flowing out of her blue eyes "But I am…I don't have any parents, I live with my aunt who isn't there most of the time, I'm a freaking werewolf, and I'm not even a normal werewolf."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know…I just…all I know is that I'm not normal."

"How?"

"I don't know…remember when I was so angry at the clinic and when you calmed me down…I wasn't calm per say it was more along the lines of concerned which is exactly what you felt."

"How did you know I felt that?"

Gaby scoffed "You're eyes are like a freaking open book Scott. I know when you're concerned about something."

"So you're telling me you felt the same as me?" Scott asked. Gaby nodded but didn't say anything. "Everything will be okay…we'll figure this out I'll get Stiles on it."

Gaby laughed and sat back up "Thank you, Scott."

"For what?"

"Making me laugh."

Scott shrugged and helped the blonde up "It's what best friends do."

Gaby linked her arms through his and walked towards the stairwell to find the last member of their trio. They quickly found Stiles and sat on the stairwell to talk. "I'm so sorry about the other day," Stiles started. Gaby looked at him questioningly. "I'm trying. We'll get through this. I know because…I love you."

The blonde snapped her head up and looked at Stiles "What?"

Stiles ignored her and continued talking to Scott "I love you more than…oh my God! I can't…you and Allison just have to find a better way to communicate."

"Alright I'm caught up now," Gaby nodded going back to her book.

"Come on!" Scott exclaimed "You and Gaby are the only ones we can trust."

"So make the cheerleader do this stuff!" Stiles sighed.

"Hey," Gaby snapped throwing her paperback book at him "In case you forgot it's not a good idea for me to be around the Argents yet…Allison doesn't even know I'm a werewolf." Scott shifted his weight and Gaby instantly felt guilty and slightly uncomfortable. Her blue eyes narrowed at Scott "She doesn't know right?"

"Um…well I might have mentioned something…"

"SCOTT! What the hell? We agreed that if anyone was going to tell Allison about me it was going to be ME!"

The blonde stood up and gathered her things. "Where are you going?" Stiles asked.

"I can't be around Scott right now because I have the sudden urge to punch him in the face…God! Now I'm turning into Derek…thank you Scott." The blonde stormed off and walked outside only to see Allison sitting at one of the tables. She quickly made her way over to the brunette. "Okay," Gaby said sitting down "You know why I couldn't tell you about me right?"

Allison looked up at the blonde "Couldn't tell me about what?"

"The night of the formal…what happened to me and all."

"Oh that…yeah I understand. Scott told me that my family thinks you're still human and I can honestly say that everyone wants to keep it that way. I guess I just don't understand why you couldn't trust me with the information."

"I was…" Gaby started before Stiles ran up to them.

"Okay does you're family own like bestiary?" Stiles asked the brunette.

The two girls laughed. "I think you mean…" Allison started.

"No I mean bestiary," Stiles interrupted "And the two of you I don't want to know what's going on in your heads."

"Okay," Allison sighed "Can you describe this thing?"

"Uh…it's probably like a book old, worn…"

"Like bound in leather?"

"Yeah."

"I've seen Gerard with a book like that."

Stiles nodded and ran off. Gaby shook her head and continued the conversation from earlier "As I was saying I was going to tell you before your grandfather showed up and I over heard your dad and him talking about me still being human. I decided that if something were to happen and they found out about me…you wouldn't know and you wouldn't get hurt."

Allison smiled at the blonde "I can handle myself."

"No doubt in my mind."

Stiles ran up to the table panting "Where…does he…keep…it?"

"It's got to be in his office," Allison replied.

Stiles ran off again. Gaby laughed at her friend "This is fun we should do this more often. Although if I were Stiles I probably would have just called Scott while I was sitting with you rather than running around making a scene."

"Maybe we should tell him that," Allison laughed.

Gaby watched as Stiles ran back out "Or we can just let him continue like this."

He ran up to the table and took a puff of Scott's inhaler "You know drug dealers have been using disposable cell phones pretty successfully for years."

Allison shook her head "My parents check every call, email, and text message I send. Trust me they'd find it."

"All right. Can you get the book?"

"Not without his keys."

"Oh God we're planning on stealing the principal's keys," Gaby sighed "Why can't we have one day where we don't do anything that could put us in danger?"

"How is stealing his keys going to put us in danger?" Stiles asked.

"You didn't watch him slice a werewolf in half Stiles…trust me stealing a piece of candy from him could potentially put us in danger."

Stiles nodded "Very true. So how are we going to do this?"

"What about at the game?" Allison asked. "He's going tonight, I'll just sit with him and grab his keys. Stiles can grab them and run into his office to find it."

"Wait why me?" Stiles asked "Why not one of the werewolves?"

"Because I'll be cheering and Scott will be on the field. It'll be hard for us to get away long enough to go searching for the book."

The hyperactive boy sighed and started walking off "Fine I'll look in his office."

* * *

No outfit today...nothing really all that special just a cheer uniform lol.

**Chapter 6 Reviewers**

**Busybeekisses19:** Hopefully that answers your question and thank you for taking the time to review.

**Kima Wolfwood:** I hope I didn't disappoint on the explanation. I hope this chapter was up to standards. :)

**Pokemonrul432**: They're working on it...he promised her no more fighting we'll see how long that lasts lol.

**Megg**: Pretty good guess and really, really close!

**suntan140**: Not quite yet...but soon...maybe ;)

** .rosie**: your full name never shows up on these things because this site thinks it's a url and they don't let you put urls on your stories. Anyway I hope I answered your question and your were pretty much right lol.

**SliverShadowWolf46**: I'm glad you're excited and I hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter.

**Lucy Greenhill:** Thanks, hope you like this chapter as well :)

**chibichibi98**: Not quite yet lol.

**MemowTheCat**: You'll just have to wait and see what I have planned for season 3. ;) Lol and I'll try. Hope you like this chapter.

**Paramorefreak100**: Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter as well.

**8jcn**: Thanks hopefully this chapter was good as well.

**Lycan Lover 411**: Not quite yet lol...you'll have to wait and see what I have planned for her lol.

**ShoppingFreak**: Thanks for your review in Dark of the Moon as well as here! You had part of that right lol. Hopefully this was a fast enough update for you.

That's all I have for today...until next time Happy Teen Wolf Monday (BTW last Monday's episode was _amazing _I can't wait to write season 3!)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 is here! Thank you to all my reviewers, people who added this story to their favs, and the people who are following this story...means a lot to me. :D If you can see the cover art...I did change who Gaby looked like...I have no reason for it I just got bored with my previous one. I also changed Dark Of The Moon cover art as well. Anyway on to the story...

I only own Gaby!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

Gaby winced as another Beacon Hills player flew into the ground. They were getting pummeled, and one player on the opposing team was the cause of all their injuries, Eddie Obomowitz a.k.a the Abomination. He was double the size of Beacon Hills' tallest player and it seemed twice as strong as well. "Oh come on!" Finstock yelled, "Is that thing even a teenager? I wanna see a birth certificate."

Gaby laughed and shook her head at the lacrosse coach. She looked over at Allison as the brunette put on her grandfather's coat. Smiling that the plan was working she joined the other cheerleaders in a cheer hoping to boost the team's morale…it didn't really work. The "abomination" took down two more of Beacon Hills' players. Two of the paramedics carried a player away from the field as he said "I can't feel my legs."

The blonde grimaced at the sound of his discomfort, but forced a smile back on her face when the cheerleaders did another cheer. They stopped when Danny was thrown onto the ground. Gaby watched as Finstock began testing him. He held up two fingers and asked "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Danny squinted "…Four?"

"Say two."

"…Two?"

"Perfect," Finstock smiled "Now get out there come on. Get out there and have a stick."

The referee counted the players "You're still short one player coach."

Finstock let out a muffled "Shit! Where's Stilinski?" Gaby went wide-eyed as she locked eyes with Scott neither were expecting this to happen. "Where's Stilinski?" Finstock shouted again.

The blonde watched as the coach scanned the crowd. "You!" he pointed at Boyd "You play lacrosse?"

Boyd made a move to stand up, but Erica put her hand on his shoulder "Uh-uh Derek wouldn't like this."

"No he would not," Gaby muttered to herself careful to make sure no one else heard her.

"Yeah," Boyd said "but I will."

"Oh God!" Gab sighed rolling her eyes knowing all the wolves could hear her.

Boyd sent a smirk to Gaby and stood up taking off his jacket. "Yeah," Coach laughed "Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho! We got ourselves a player!"

After he changed into a Jersey and shorts Boyd walked onto the field and took his place in front of the goal. Eddie had the ball and was running towards the goal. Gaby watched as Boyd bent a little lower and let out a soft growl that no one but the werewolves heard. The blonde bit her lip in anticipation as the "abomination" got closer and closer to Boyd. Eddie tried to push his way through the freshly turned werewolf, but Boyd was stronger and knocked him back onto the ground. Everyone supporting Beacon Hills cheered as the "abomination" was pulled out of the game. "The bigger they are," Coach Finstock started "The bigger they…are!"

Gaby scoffed at the coach "Coach it's the bigger they are the harder they fall."

Finstock dismissed that with a wave of his hand "I like mine better."

The blonde watched as Boyd took off his helmet. She walked over to Jackson and Scott and saw Boyd's eyes turn golden. "We need to get him off the field," Gaby told the two.

"Or we can do what we did to McCall his first game," Jackson shrugged.

"You wanna play keep away with a freshly turned werewolf?" Gaby asked. Jackson simply nodded his head. She rolled her blue eyes "Because that worked so well last time."

"It's better than letting him shift completely on the field with Gerard watching," Scott sighed.

"Or it could cause him to get angry and shift completely." The blonde looked between the two boys "But whatever your choice."

The two teams were now tied but Gaby couldn't bring herself to celebrate when the threat of Boyd shifting on the field was still present. She watched as Scott walked up to him "You need to get off the field. Your eyes…someone's gonna see you."

Boyd said nothing and pushed passed him. Scott ran after him trying to get ahead of him and grab the ball. "Get it to McCall!" Finstock yelled "Get it to McCall!"

Gaby smirked as Scott scooped up the ball away from Boyd. "Let's go, Scott!" Gaby cheered as he dodged all the players and threw it into the goal. Everyone cheered in the stands now that the team was ahead. Another player on the opposing team shoved Scott after the goal was made. Gaby's eyes went wide as she heard bone crack. Throwing down her poms the blonde ran out onto the field with Allison close behind her. The player who threw Scott to the ground stood in her way. The blonde shoved him out of the way hard enough to put him on his ass and made her way over to her best friend. Scott was groaning in pain. "Is it healing?" Gaby whispered.

Allison kneeled down as Scott answered "Yeah it's fine…I'm healing. The book?"

"It's not in his office," Allison answered "it's got to be at the house." The brunette looked at his leg "Scott your leg…oh my God your leg is broken."

"Not for long," Gaby told her pulling Scott up.

"Don't move," Finstock said as Scott stood up.

"Scott!" Melissa said looking at her son.

"It's okay," Scott told them "it's okay. I'm fine. I'm fine."

"I could have sworn I literally heard bone breaking from where I sat."

"Heard it?" Finstock asked "I felt it."

"Seriously guys I'm fine," Scott assured everyone.

Allison walked over to Gerard "We should go."

"Hold on," Gerard said causing both Scott and Gaby to look at him with wide eyes "I wanna ask him one more thing." Gaby could hear Scott's heart pound furiously in his chest and she could feel her own heart doing the same. If Gerard found out about Scott, he would put a few things together and realize that Gaby knew about werewolves. If she knew about werewolves, she knew about Derek and that would put her, Scott, and Derek in a lot of danger. "Would you like to come over for dinner tonight?"

Gaby and Scott let out simultaneous sighs of relief. The blonde smiled and gently patted Scott's back silently telling him good luck. Since the game was over she grabbed her poms and headed towards the girls locker room.

* * *

As soon as she was changed, Gaby made her way to the principal's office as quickly and quietly as she could. She found the office open with the keys still in the lock. The blonde pulled out her cell phone and called Stiles. After the second ring she heard the distinct sound of Derek's growl echo through the school. Without a second thought Gaby dropped her phone and ran towards the sound of the growl.

"Run!" she heard Derek yell.

"DEREK!" Gaby called out as she ran into the swimming pool room.

Derek turned around at the sound of her voice momentarily distracted. He watched as her blue eyes widened in fear at something behind him. The alpha felt a sting across his neck. Derek turned around and tried to find the creature, but it was already gone.

Gaby rushed to his side and looked at the cut that was slowly healing "Oh my God, Derek your neck!"

He turned back towards the blonde and lifted a hand towards his neck. Derek gave her a confused look before he started falling. Stiles quickly caught him from behind as Gaby helped steady him. "Come on, come on," Stiles said trying to carry Derek "We need to get out of here."

Stiles draped one of Derek's arms over his shoulder while Gaby did the same to the other one. "Where is it?" Gaby asked "Do you see it?"

"No just hurry," Derek answered "Call Scott."

Stiles grabbed his phone but it slipped out of his hands and landed on the ground. Gaby turned around at the sound of the creature's hissing. She was about to attack when but Derek yelling "Stiles, you son of a…" distracted her and she turned around just in time to see him hit the water.

Gaby started taking off her shoes to jump in the water when the creature hissed at her and blocked her way. She watched as Stiles jumped into the water before turning her attention back to the creature that was eyeing her. For a moment nothing happened, the blonde vaguely heard Derek and Stiles take a breath when they surfaced but her focus was on the thing in front of her.

It locked it's reptilian like eyes with her blue ones. Derek and Stiles watched in silence as Gaby's eyes slowly changed from blue to bright green. The blonde gasped and backed away trying to fight the shift. She kneeled down at the pool's edge taking deep breaths desperately trying to fight off this feeling. In her head she heard someone whisper _"Stop fighting…turn…turn."_

Gaby shook her head "No…I don't want to shift…"

"Gaby," Stiles called out.

"Don't," Derek whispered "She's trying to fight it…you might distract her."

_"Come on Gabriella…just stop fighting this and turn…"_ The voice in her head ordered. Gaby felt angry and annoyed, but kept fighting. _"TURN!"_ The blonde felt herself shift and she let out a vicious roar.

Derek helplessly watched as his mate lost control. She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes at the two of them. "What is she doing?" Stiles asked.

"Stalking," Derek answered him.

"What? Why would she do that?"

"I don't know…you have to get me out of here."

"Why?"

"Well one; I could drown..."

"You're worried about drowning? Did you notice the thing out there with multiple rows of razor sharp teeth? Or how about my best friend and the girl you used to make out with hunting us?"

Derek looked at him "Did you noticed that I'm paralyzed from the neck down in eight feet of water? Besides I can bring Gaby back."

"Okay…how are you going to do that?"

"Get me close to her," Derek told him. Stiles sighed and started swimming towards the blonde.

She felt trapped. Gaby felt like she wasn't in complete control of her body. The blonde watched as Stiles starting swimming near her. _"Don't let them get near you,"_ The voice ordered.

She couldn't figure out whose voice it was…it was too distorted to make out who it belonged to. Gaby let out a warning growl against her will. "Wait, wait, wait, wait…stop," Derek said.

The creature appeared on the side of the pool adjacent to Gaby. "What are they waiting for?" Stiles asked noticing neither of them had made a move to enter the pool. The two of them watched as the creature touched the water. It hissed and backed away as if the water burned it. "Wait did you see that? I don't think he can swim."

"But Gaby can," Derek told him. They looked over at the blonde who was still staring at them.

Stiles swam up to where the blonde was kneeling. Gaby snapped her jaws at him. He ignored her and grabbed her wrist putting it near the water. She let out a pain filled roar as the water hurt her. "Stiles, let her go!" Derek shouted. The sound of his mate's pain caused him serious discomfort.

Stiles let the blonde's hand go and looked at Derek "Why is it hurting her?"

The alpha shook his head "I don't know…I need to pull her back."

"How do you know you can do it?"

"Because I can."

"Maybe I could try."

"Stiles she just tried to attack you…only I can bring her back."

Stiles nodded "What do you need me to do?"

"Get my hand on hers."

Stiles grabbed Derek's right hand and placed it on the side of the pool. As soon as Gaby moved close enough, Stiles grabbed her hand and placed it on Derek's open palm. The blonde stilled and looked at her hand on top of Derek's. "Gaby…" He whispered causing the blonde to look at him "Fight this Gaby…control yourself."

She slowly started to shift back. Stiles watched in disbelief as Derek pulled her out of her uncontrollable werewolf state into her human one. Gaby's small hand wrapped around Derek's wrist as her eyes returned to her normal blue. She cringed as the voice faded away shouting_ "NO!"_

Tears filled her eyes as she looked at Stiles and then at Derek "What's happening to me?"

Stiles shook his head not realizing she was even having issues. "I don't know Gaby, but I'll figure this out," Derek promised her.

The blonde nodded and turned her attention to the creature slowly moving its way towards them. Gaby let go of Derek's wrist and motioned them to move away from the edge. "Okay, okay," Stiles panted "I don't think I can do this much longer."

Stiles looked towards his phone. The blonde made a move towards it but the creature hissed and blocked her way. "No, no, no, no! Don't even think about," Derek yelled at Stiles.

"Could you just trust me this once?"

"No!"

"Derek!" Gaby snapped sending a glare his way.

"I'm the one keeping you alive okay? Have you noticed that?" Stiles asked the werewolf.

"Yeah, and when the paralysis wears off, who's going to be able to fight that thing…you or me?" Derek questioned him.

"So that's why I've been holding you up for the past two hours?"

"Yup. You don't trust me. I don't trust you. But you need me to survive, which is why you're not letting me go."

Stiles looked at him then looked over at Gaby. The blonde gingerly touched the water and nodded at him. If Stiles went for the phone the creature would be too distracted and leave Gaby alone allowing her to jump in and grab Derek. Stiles shoved Derek off of him as the alpha yelled "Stiles!"

The creature hissed and ran towards Stiles who was swimming towards his phone. Gaby tore off her shoes and dove into the water. She pulled Derek up supporting his paralyzed weight. "You okay?" The blonde asked trying to catch her breath.

"I will be once the paralysis wears off, you?"

Gaby shook her head "I'm…confused."

Stiles swimming over to them interrupted their moment. "Please tell me you got him?" Derek asked.

He gave the two werewolves a look before moving to help support Derek again. "He hung up didn't he?" Gaby looked over at Stiles.

"Yup," he answered.

The blonde shook her head "I'm going to kill him."

"Hey so…" Stiles started "…what's going on with you two?"

Gaby snorted out a laugh "You have worse timing than Scott sometimes."

"But seriously? I remember helping Scott find control and Allison is one of the only things that could pull him back, just like what Derek did to you earlier."

The creature let out a scream. "Stiles now's not the best time for this…I'll tell you later."

He sighed but let it go, knowing she'd keep to her promise one way or another. "I…I can't stay up any longer…" Stiles panted "I need something to hold on to."

Gaby shifted Derek's weight to try and take some of the pressure off of Stiles, but it didn't seem to be helping. She looked around and spotted a diving block. "There," Gaby nodded towards the block.

Stiles started swimming towards it while Gaby kept Derek's head above water so he didn't drown. He reached for the handle, but his hand slid off causing him and Derek to fall into the water. Gaby dove under trying to pull both of them up, but she was exhausted from the incident earlier. She felt someone pull Stiles and Derek up before grabbing her hand and pulling her up as well.

Scott locked eyes with Gaby as he moved her towards Stiles and Derek. He let out a roar before the creature knocked him over. It grabbed Scott's ankle with his tail and threw the werewolf into a mirror. Scott grabbed a shard of the broken mirror and watched as it stared confused by its own reflection. The creature hissed one last time before climbing the walls and jumping out the roof windows. "Okay…" Gaby said causing the three of them to look at her "I'm only going to say this once…what the hell is that?"

* * *

The blonde shivered from the cold winter air blowing on her wet hair. The bestiary was actually a flash drive hanging on Gerard's keys. Scot plugged it into a laptop and scrolled through it. "Is that even a language?" Stiles asked.

Gaby looked over at the screen "Yeah…it's archaic Latin."

"And you're just that much of a genius that you know archaic Latin?"

The blonde snorted "No…but I know what archaic Latin looks like since it and classical Latin are pretty similar."

"So how are supposed to figure out what this thing is?" Scott sighed.

"It's called a Kanima," Derek said walking up to the trio. Gaby felt a jacket being draped over her shivering body. She sent a quick thank you smile at Derek before looking back at Scott.

"You knew the whole time," Stiles accused.

Gaby rolled her eyes knowing Derek didn't know before hand. She pulled the laptop onto her lap trying to translate anything she could. "No," Derek said "Only when it was confused by it's own reflection."

"It doesn't know what it is," Scott said.

"Or who," Gaby added. Stiles and Scott shot her a look. "What? It only makes sense."

"What else do you know?" Stiles asked Derek.

Derek shook his head "Just stories…Rumors."

"It's like us?" Scott asked him.

"A shape-shifter yes, but it's…it's not right. It's like a…"

"An abomination," Stiles and Gaby supplied at the same time. Derek looked between the two and nodded his head.

He and Erica turned to leave, but Scott stopped them "Derek!" They turned around and faced him "We need to work together on this. Maybe even tell the Argents."

"Scott," Gaby sighed "I'm pretty sure they already know what they're dealing with."

"You trust them?" Derek asked.

"Nobody trusts anyone!" Scott told him "That's the problem. While we're here arguing about who's on what side, there's something scarier, stronger, and faster than any of us and it's killing people! And we still don't know anything about it!"

Derek just looked at him for a few seconds before finally saying "I know one thing. When I find it…I'm gonna kill it."

* * *

Gaby sat on her bed reading over the bestiary trying her best to translate what she could, and unfortunately it wasn't much. A knock on her door caused the blonde to look up. Stiles walked in and gave her a small smile "Hey."

"Hey," Gaby greeted "What's up?"

"You said we'd talk later about you and Derek…"

Gaby nodded and pushed away her laptop and notebook "You might want to sit down. It's a pretty long story."

* * *

No outfit today...again; it's just a cheerleading uniform...again lol

**Chapter 7 Reviewers**

**bluemoon1611:** Thank you. I'm really glad you like this story.

**laryssaluvsya**: Hope you liked this chapter.

**Lucy Greenhill**: Hey! Thank you...hopefully this chapter didn't disappoint.

**Shining Ruby**: Thanks for taking the time to leave a review. I totally understand what you're saying, but there is a method to my madness on Gaby not telling them...but she will be telling Stiles very very soon.

**SummerJane'10**: Hopefully this update was quick enough and the chapter was decent. Thanks for your support :)

**Paramorefreak100**: Good I'm glad I explained everything well. :)

**Egyptian Kiss**: Thank you! Hopefully this chapter was to your likings :)

**Kima Wolfwood**: Thanks! Hopefully they'll be more Gaby/Derek moments in future chapters. I haven't written them yet lol so we'll see.

**ShoppingFreak**: Aw thank you. I'm really happy to hear I'm writing this story well. That means a lot to me. Hopefully you liked this chapter as well.

**Pokemonrul432**: ;)...that's all I have to say on that matter lol.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Stiles sighed "So let me get this straight…you are Derek's mate which is pretty much like a soul mate right?" Gaby nodded so he continued "You know this how?"

"Well my human eyes matched Derek's beta eyes, my allergy to wolfsbane, and well my werewolf eyes match his human ones," Gaby explained, he was surprisingly taking this all pretty well, but he was confused at the moment so she was waiting for him to explode.

"Is that all?"

"All that I've been told on that matter."

Stiles nodded "Okay, and you've been together for almost a month now?"

"Yup, the night I was bitten was when we got together."

"Have you guys like had…"

"Okay, A; no, B; even if it we did it's none of your business."

"Alright and Derek's your anchor, right?" Again Gaby nodded. "That one actually makes sense if Derek's your mate it's natural for him to be your anchor."

"Thank you!" Gaby exclaimed "He freaked out when I told him."

"Do you love him?"

"We've been together for almost a month and most of the time it was spent fighting. Don't get me wrong I have strong feelings for him, but I don't know if I love him yet…we haven't been together that long."

Stiles sighed and nodded his head "Okay so you're dating Derek because you're his mate and he's your anchor…is that all?"

"And I'm in his pack."

"GABY!"

"Stiles, believe me when I say that one day you will need someone in that pack that can change his mind, and trust me…I can do that very well."

"Change his mind on everything?"

"Uh…I don't know about that, but most things yes."

"So did you know about him turning people?"

"I knew about Isaac and Boyd, not Erica or him biting Jackson though."

"Is that all you lied about?"

The blonde bit her lip "Yeah, that's everything…well…Scott knows about this part, but I'm having trouble controlling myself."

"How?"

"I hung up on Derek one time and became extremely angry right after and Scott came in and tried to calm me down. But I wasn't calm…I was concerned."

"Concerned?"

Gaby nodded "Yeah and that was how Scott was feeling at the time."

"Is that the only incident?"

Gaby shook her head "Derek and I were yelling at each other and I became so overwhelmed with emotions; like a lot of anger, the feeling of being overwhelmed, and threatened."

"Why did you feel threatened? Did Derek do something to you?"

"NO…god no Derek would never hurt me, but he accused me a few minutes earlier of challenging him for his alpha position."

"So you think that's where it came from?" Stiles asked. Gaby nodded her head and stayed silent. "So you can like read people's emotions?"

"And apparently I can reciprocate them as well."

"Now is that all?" Stiles sighed.

Gaby nodded "You can start yelling at me now."

"I'm not gonna yell at you Gaby…I'm very angry with you, but I'm not gonna yell. I am, however, going to leave."

"Why?"

"You kept this from us. You lied to our faces about him."

"I had a reason Stiles."

"It doesn't matter…"

"But it should. The hunters think I don't know about what I am to Derek, and Scott would just tell Allison and I didn't want her to know."

"Why didn't you want Allison to know?"

"I don't trust her family…I don't know how manipulative Gerard can be, but she can't lie about something she doesn't know. That's how I felt about the werewolf thing too. It's not that I don't trust her…it's just her family."

Stiles nodded "Alright that actually makes sense, but what about me?"

"If I wasn't going to tell Scott I wasn't going to tell you. It's not fair to ask you to keep something like this from him."

"But?"

"I'm not going to ask you to lie. I'm asking you not to bring this up unless he asks. If Scott asks answer him, but don't go out of your way to tell him, please."

"Why don't you trust Scott?"

"I do trust him…just not with this information. You know how he feels about Derek. And you know how he can't keep his mouth shut to Allison."

Stiles sighed "I can't promise to keep something like this from him."

"I'm not asking you to, just…"

"Okay, I'm not going to do that. He's gonna find out one way or another, so either you tell him or I will." Stiles stood up and walked towards her door. He paused in her doorway and looked back at the blonde "You should have just told us."

Gaby watched as he left the room. She let the tears fall freely from her blue eyes as one of her best friends drove away. The blonde quickly grabbed her phone and sent a text. _Come over…I need to talk._

An hour later Derek's scent filled the room as he came in through her windows. "You know my aunt's not home…you could have just used the front door," the blonde sighed setting her homework down.

"I thought we were being secretive?" Derek asked sitting on her bed.

Gaby shrugged "The hell with that! I told Stiles everything and I'm going to tell Scott soon."

"Okay…what does that mean?"

"Tell your betas. Tell them the truth that every time you've been away you've been with me. Hell tell them why you're with me, I don't even care anymore."

"What happened?"

"Stiles won't talk to me…he's so mad at me for keeping this from him. I mean I understand…I would be pissed too, but I had a good reason…" She looked up at Derek "I had a good reason to keep this from them right?"

"You probably should have told them," Derek sighed after a few moments of silence. Gaby threw her hands up and laid her head down onto her desk. She let her tears fall again knowing Derek could tell she was crying. "Come here," he told her softly.

She walked over to him and curled up in his lap. "How can I fix this?" Gaby sobbed "Tell me how to fix this?"

"I don't know Gab," Derek sighed "…maybe give it some time?"

Gaby nodded "I can't lose them…they're my best friends."

"I know Gab things will eventually work out."

"You can't promise that."

Derek shook his head "No…no I can't, but you know them. They may be mad now, but they won't stay mad forever."

"Hopefully."

He sighed and moved Gaby off his lap as she wiped her eyes "I'll be right back." A couple minutes later he walked back into her room "So…I managed to sneak into my house and get these," Derek put several books on her lap.

"They're books," Gaby sighed.

"Yeah, books that'll hopefully give us answers."

"Is this all?"

Derek nodded and sat down next to her "All that I could find in a hurry."

"You think they'll have the answers in them?"

"I'm hoping so."

Gaby sighed and grabbed a book "Well then let's get going on this."

* * *

An hour later Derek looked over at Gaby. She was lying on her back holding a book near her face. Her blonde hair was fanned out over her pillow. "Stop staring and read," Gaby smirked looking at him.

"Can't help it you're distracting," he laughed.

Gaby shook her head and laughed. Her smiled dropped as she looked back at him "Is this how you were before the fire?"

Derek sighed and closed his eyes "Yeah…yeah I was a lot like this."

The blonde sat down on his lap throwing the book he was holding onto the floor. "That could have been important," he chuckled at the open book.

"Not as important as this," Gaby sighed. "I like you like this…why aren't you like this with everyone else?"

"If I was like this with everyone it wouldn't be as special to you."

"I'm being serious Derek."

"I trust you…I trust that you can see this side and not use it against me."

Gaby nodded "Well…I might use it against you…you're much more playful like this, and you're fun when you're playful."

Derek smirked and picked up the blonde causing her to squeak in surprise. He threw her onto her bed and climbed on top of her. Without hesitation he attached his lips to hers. Gaby tangled her hands in his short black hair as he slowly moved his lips down her neck. Derek gently bit down on her pulse point causing the blonde to gasp.

He looked back at her noticing her eyes were now bright green. She took this opportunity to roll them over putting her on top. Gaby smirked "Nope…I'm in control right now." Her eyes flashed red before fading back to her normal blue.

* * *

Gaby pulled on Derek's long sleeve shirt to cover her shorts. She picked up the book she pushed onto the floor. Her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion "Hey Derek!" She didn't get a response so she ran down to the kitchen where Derek was making them coffee "DEREK!"

The alpha turned around as Gaby slammed the book onto the counter. He picked it up and read the passage. "This is the answer?"

The blonde shrugged "Well part of it anyway. It says that when a human mate is turned they will survive the bite, unless they're like me and almost bleeds out. Anyway, once they are werewolves they become incredibly powerful. Most are blessed with specific abilities that can be passed onto their children. It says that usually it's a physical ability; extra strength, shape shifting, speed…anything."

"Wait…did you say shape shifting?"

Gaby nodded "Yeah why?"

Derek shook his head "I just knew someone who had the ability to shape shift."

"Really? I'm guessing you don't want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Alright…uh there have been some cases of a psychic ability developing, but it's rare for that to happen. The book doesn't say anything about why they develop abilities or why some develop the psychic abilities. It does say that when they have a psychic ability they're extremely powerful and…very deadly especially as a newly turned werewolf."

"What do you mean deadly?"

"It's harder for them to control their werewolf state because that's when they're ability is at its highest. So when they're shifted they have to think about controlling themselves and keeping their powers under control as well. Most end up killed by hunters because they go rabid during the full moon."

"You didn't."

Gaby sighed "I think it has to do with my ability."

"You think you have a psychic ability?"

"Der, I know I have one. I know certain people's emotions and I can experience them as well…that's like the definition of an empath." Derek let out a deep breath and sat on the barstool closest to him. Gaby walked over to him "It explains a lot. I'm losing control because I'm connecting to someone else's emotions and I don't know how to block it or stop it so I end up experiencing it myself. Think about it when we were at your old house I connected to you. You have a very strong emotional tie to that place you were told exactly what happened and it subconsciously flashed through your mind and I experienced it."

"What about at Isaac's?" Derek asked her.

"I think I'm connected to him as well. He must have been thinking about it and I latched onto it."

"From that distance?"

"It was my first full moon. Psychic abilities are stronger on the full moon."

Derek sighed "So do you think it's just with werewolves?"

The blonde shook her head "I connected with the Kanima. It's possible I can connect with anything supernatural. I can't really answer much until I test things out, but I'm not going to do that until I'm in full control of my werewolf side."

"Well you need to be able to control this. We know your anchor, so we'll make this part of your training. You and I will test your abilities together and I'll make sure to pull you back if something goes wrong."

"You sure this is a good idea Derek what if I go rabid?"

"You didn't your first full moon. You said it yourself you're most powerful at the full moon it's possible you connected with me. I was calm most of the night maybe that kept you at bay."

"I hope that's it."

Derek pulled her closer to him. He gently kissed her lips "I'm sure it is. Let's go get some rest. I'll stay here tonight."

Gaby smiled and kissed him again "Sounds good to me."

* * *

Hey everyone!

Okay so I really hate doing this, but I won't be able to update in a while. I have my sorority workweek starting tomorrow and then recruitment the next week. Then I start school on the 26th. So unfortunately it's going to be a little bit until I update and I won't be updating every week after that. I'm so so so sorry about this guys, but just be patient with me and I will update whenever I can.

I was going to do an episode chapter today, but then I realized I would stop in the middle of that episode with at least a three-week break and that's not fair to you guys. So I just gave you guys a kind of filler chapter, but it's a really important one.

Again please be patient with me I **WILL** update this story. I love this story way too much to just leave it, but I'm going to get busy with school (Sophomore year in college YAY?) so just keep reminding me about this and I'll use down time on the weekends to write.

Until my next chapter…Love ya'll!


	10. Chapter 10

Ok this is kinda a short chapter...I'm really sorry, but this was the best place to stop this episode...Anyway here's chapter 10! I'm gonna try to get the next one up here within a week. I have a feeling with my schedule/classes this semester it's going to be difficult to write, but I will make time...sometime lol.

I only own Gaby!

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 10

Derek looked at the blonde sleeping peacefully curled up next to him. Her head was resting on his shoulder as that arm was draped around Gaby's small frame. His phone vibrated causing his attention to tear away from the sleeping girl. Erica texted him saying she was going to go pick up Jackson and would be at the abandoned station in thirty minutes.

He gently shifted the blonde off of him and onto the pillow he was leaning against. Hopefully testing Jackson wouldn't take too long and he could get back to her, but Derek needed to be sure the Kanima was in fact Jackson.

Twenty minutes later the alpha pulled into the desolate station and moved to prepare the test for Jackson. He sat down patiently while Isaac stood near the door waiting for Erica to arrive with Jackson. Derek didn't even glance up when Erica's heels clicked against the wooden stairs. "What happened to you on the night of the full moon?" Derek asked still looking down.

"What?" Jackson asked him "Nothing. Nothing happened."

Derek looked up at him "You're lying."

The alpha reached for the black leather gloves sitting next to him and grabbed a piece of broken mirror. "No…" Jackson told him "No wait…I can prove it." Jackson struggled against Isaac and Erica's holds "I taped myself."

The three werewolves laughed at him. "You taped yourself?" Isaac asked him.

"Yes. It was the full moon. And maybe while you were curled up in the corner having some existential crisis about turning into a monster…or while Gaby was being a damsel in distress causing Derek to run to her rescue per usual, I was preparing for the so-called gift your guys' big bad alpha promised me, but what did I get? Nothing. You want proof let me get the video."

The look on Derek's face made Jackson realize he hit a nerve when he mentioned Gaby. Derek continued to look at him then shook his head "No," he showed Jackson the broken mirror "No I have a better idea."

"What is that?" Jackson asked him.

Isaac and Erica forced him onto his knees while Derek slowly walked up to him. Isaac forced his mouth open as Derek began speaking "You know Jackson, you've always been kind of a snake…and everyone knows a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom." Derek walked up to him and dropped a little bit of venom onto Jackson's tongue. As soon as he was released Jackson fell to the ground unable to move. Derek saw this and let out a sigh He kneeled in front of the paralyzed boy "You're still a snake Jackson, just not the one we're looking for." The alpha stood up and carefully set the mirror down and tore off his gloves "I'll be back sometime tomorrow make sure he gets home without too many injuries."

Derek stormed up the stairs and sped off in his Camaro towards Gaby's house. He quickly climbed through the window causing the blonde to stir. "Derek?" she asked sleepily.

"I had to take care of something, but I'm staying here now."

"What did you need to take care of?"

He quickly slipped into her bed "I'll tell you in the morning, but for now go back to sleep."

Gaby didn't argue she just nodded and curled up next to him. As soon as her head was resting on his chest Derek wrapped his arms around her and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Gaby bit her lip trying to decide what to wear. She had on a pair of skinny jeans, but couldn't make up her mind on a top. The blonde heard Derek shift in his sleep and turned her head to look at him. He was sleeping peacefully it seemed like this was the most sleep he'd gotten since becoming the alpha.

She quickly grabbed a black sweater and walked over to him. Gaby gently climbed onto her bed and straddled Derek. He stirred and ran his hands up her thighs. The blonde smiled when his green orbs came into view "Good morning."

"Mhm…morning. What time is it?" He asked yawning.

"Almost eight, I need to leave here in a few minutes."

Derek grabbed her waist and pulled her down so she was lying next to him and the two were facing each other "Can you skip today?"

Gaby gave him a quick peck "I can skip the first part of my day, but I've got to be there for chemistry, history, calculus, and Biology."

Derek nodded "Just stay here and sleep."

The blonde adjusted the two of them so she was slightly behind him. She ran her hands through his hair "I'm going to call the school and tell them I have a doctor's appointment and I'll be there by fourth period."

After hanging up the phone she noticed Derek was almost asleep on her and his phone had moved from her bedside table to his hand. Gaby ran her fingers through his hair causing him to nuzzle into her stomach. She grabbed his phone and placed it back onto the table and closed her eyes allowing herself extra time with her mate.

* * *

Gaby parked her car in the school parking lot and hurried into the building. "Good morning Miss Myers," the familiar voice of Victoria Argent greeted her.

The blonde smiled "Good morning Mrs. Argent how's everything going?"

"Fine, how was your doctor's appointment?"

Gaby handed the note forged by Deaton "The usual, blood drawn, them telling me my anemia is still at large, and of course my favorite them telling me to quit cheer."

"Well everyone just wants you healthy."

"I've never stopped doing what I love to do because of this so why stop now?"

Mrs. Argent nodded as the bell rang "Fourth period just began."

"Thanks Mrs. Argent," Gaby smiled and made her way to her calculus class.

* * *

Gaby ran her hands through her blonde curls when she walked into her last class of the day before her free period. The blonde knew she was a few minutes late because her biology lab group had to clean up their lab station and would get hell from Harris. When she walked into the classroom she immediately spotted Isaac and Erica sitting next to each other and every guy had their hands raised in the air. She shot Scott and Stiles a confused look, which Stiles ignored. "Glad you could join us Miss Myers," Harris scoffed "Erica start with Mr. McCall." He put his hands on the desk right in front of him "Miss Myers you'll be here, start with…" Harris scanned the room before landing on Isaac "Mr. Lahey."

Gaby quickly moved to the lab table. As soon as she set her stuff down Isaac plopped into the seat next to her. "I see you're back in school," Gaby said beginning the experiment "How did you manage that?"

Isaac smirked at her "I just convinced Jackson to tell the Sheriff he didn't see my dad and I arguing and now I'm here."

"Hmm…did you hurt him?"

"Not too much, why do you care any way? I thought you hated the guy?"

"It's kinda hard to explain. I just don't want to see anyone get hurt."

Isaac stopped and looked at her slightly sniffing the air "Why do you smell like him?"

Gaby's eyes widened "What do you mean?"

The other werewolf's eyes narrowed "Derek…why do you smell like Derek?"

She watched as Scott and Erica's head snap over towards her. "I…" Gaby started before she was interrupted by Harris ringing a bell.

"Switch," Harris called out.

Gaby quickly gathered her materials and moved to the next station. She groaned when she saw it was Erica that she was sitting next to. "Huh," Erica said a second after the other blonde sat down "you do smell like Derek."

"Weird…" Gaby sighed "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well we go to school here…"

"I meant why is everyone on edge? What did you guys do?"

"We need to find out who the Kanima is. We tested Jackson last night and turns out he wasn't it."

Gaby nodded already knowing that piece of information. Derek had filled her in when she was getting ready for school the second time that morning. "So what's the problem? Who do you think it is now?"

"You're BFF Lydia."

Gaby froze "You're testing her? Why?"

"According to Derek she got bit by an Alpha and nothing happened to her so we're testing her to find out if it's true."

"And if it is?"

"We kill her," Erica smirked.

Gaby looked at her wide-eyed. Harris rang the bell again ending the session "And switch." The smaller blonde scurried over to the three person lab table next to Scott and Stiles.

"Why the hell are Erica and Isaac trying to kill Lydia?" she whispered finishing the experiment.

"You tell us," Stiles snapped.

"How should I know?" Gaby retorted.

"I just find it odd that you seemed pretty cozy with him at the beginning of the semester and now…you claim you can't even be in the same room as him, but two of his werewolves think you smell like him," Stiles scoffed.

Gaby shot Stiles a hurt look. Scott tilted his head in confusion "Isaac and Erica are right you do smell like Derek."

"Not here I'll tell you everything after school, but please not here," Gaby pleaded.

"Does this have something to do with Derek?" The blonde nodded. "Are you two like…together?" he whispered the last word so only the two of them could hear. Again, Gaby nodded her head.

"I promise," the blonde sighed "I will explain everything after school, but right now let's focus on keeping Lydia safe."

"How do we know you're not with them?" Stiles asked her.

"I'm not…I didn't know about him testing Jackson until after he had already done it and I certainly don't know about them testing Lydia especially the part about killing her." There was an awkward silence between the three of them, something that had never happened before. "I swear I had no idea about Lydia and if I knew about Jackson I would have stopped him before he did it. I want to protect Lydia."

"Time…" Harris called out "if you catalyzed the reaction correctly, you should now be looking at a crystal." The three looked into the beaker and looked at the perfectly formed crystal. "Now for the part of that last experiment I'm sure you'll all enjoy…you can eat it."

Scott pulled it out of the beaker and handed it to Gaby "Let's face it you're the only reason this was formed."

Gaby shook her head "Don't worry about it."

They turned towards Lydia and Isaac. Gaby and Scott squinted their eyes as a liquid substance dripped from the crystal. Lydia put it to her mouth, but before she could actually bite it Scott stood up yelling "Lydia!"

"What?" the redhead asked looking at him.

Scott sat back down "Nothing."

Everyone held their breath as Lydia took a bite of the crystal. Nothing happened to her as she finished eating the crystal. Scott gently nudged Gaby and nodded towards the window. The blonde locked eyes with Derek and for a brief second she felt fear run through her veins before he broke their contact and tilted his head towards the lacrosse field. Scott looked at her and she shook her head "I have no idea."

* * *

I want to thank everyone for their reviews I can't believe I'm close to 100!

Gaby's outfit: (website is Polyvore) ** wc_10/ set? id=95260376**

Chapter 9 reviews:

**Pokemonrul432**: Hopefully it wasn't too long of a wait!

**Lucy Greenhill**: Thanks hope you liked this chapter as well.

**Paramorefreak100**:Hope you liked this chapter!

**ShoppingFreak**: Unfortunately it seems like Stiles is going to stay mad at her...for the time being, we'll see Scott's reaction soon...hopefully lol.

**Atlafan1286**: I hope this was a quick enough update...(2 weeks yuck sorry about that)

**rociohernandez971**: I'm really glad you enjoy this story! That means a lot to me!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11! Not too much of a wait...like a week and a half. I'm sorry guys I'm trying to update when I can as fast as I can. Hopefully it won't be too long for the next update. Big thanks to all the reviewers...Almost at 100 guys that makes me really happy! Thanks to the followers and those who favored this story!

Anyway I only own Gaby!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11

As soon as they were released from chemistry Scott, Stiles, Gaby, and Allison all scrambled out of the classroom. They agreed to meet in coach Finstock's office since he was teaching a class that period. "Derek's outside waiting for Lydia," Scott said after the four were in the small office.

"Waiting to kill her?" Allison asked him.

"If he thinks she's the Kanima, then yes," Gaby explained "especially after what happened at the pool."

"It's not her," Stiles snapped at the blonde.

"We don't know that for sure, Stiles!"

"Stiles, she didn't pass the test, man nothing happened," Scott intervened.

"No, it can't be her," Stiles sighed.

Allison shook her head "It doesn't matter because Derek thinks it's her. So either we can convince him that he's wrong, or we've got to figure out a way to protect her."

"Well I really don't think he's going to try anything here, not at school," Scott told her.

"What about after school?" Allison sighed in frustration "What if we can prove that Derek's wrong?"

"By 3:00?" Stiles asked her.

"There could be something in the bestiary."

"Oh you mean the 900 page book written in archaic Latin that none of us can read? Good luck with that."

"Actually I think I know someone who might be able to translate it."

Scott nodded "Uh…alright, Gaby and I can go talk to Derek. Maybe convince him to give us a chance to prove it's not her. But if anything happens, you guys let the two of us handle it okay?"

"What does that mean?"

"It means you guys can't heal like we can. I just don't want you getting hurt."

Allison sighed and pulled a miniature crossbow out of her backpack "I can protect myself."

Gaby nodded "Not a doubt in my mind."

Scott didn't say anything he just looked down. "What?" Allison asked him "Did something else happen?"

"I just don't want you getting hurt. Seriously, if anything goes wrong, you call me okay? I don't care if your dad finds out. Call, text, scream, yell, whatever. I'll hear you and I'll find you as fast as I can!"

Gaby cleared her throat hating to break up this moment, but it needed to be done "We have until 3:00, let's make sure this works."

The other three nodded their heads as the two werewolves turned to leave. Gaby froze when she heard the sound of an arrow being shot. Her and Scott quickly turned around and Scott caught the arrow just before it hit him in the face. "Ah…"Stiles said looking apologetic. Allison held out her hand and Stiles hastily put the crossbow in her hands "sorry…sensitive trigger."

The blonde shook her head before leaving behind Scott. The two walked out onto the lacrosse field where Derek told Gaby to meet him. Instead of Derek standing there it was Boyd. "I wanna talk to Derek," Scott called out to Boyd.

"Talk to me," Boyd responded.

Gaby scoffed "Last time I checked you were not Derek! So get him out here because we need to talk to him."

"I don't have to follow your orders."

Gaby felt herself let out an involuntary growl she didn't like being disobeyed. "I don't wanna fight!" Scott said to him.

"Good! 'cause I'm twice the size of you."

"True…really, really true." Gaby rolled her eyes at Scott. "But you wanna know what I think? I'm twice as fast."

Scott ran into him and successfully knocked him down. The blonde again rolled her eyes she was about to step in when she felt a hand on her lower back. Gaby looked at Derek who had his eyes focused on Scott. "She failed the test," Derek explained to him.

"Yeah which doesn't prove anything," Scott told him eyeing how close Gaby actually was to Derek. "Lydia's different."

"I know," Derek nodded "at night she turns into a homicidal walking snake."

"I'm not going to let you kill her."

"Well who said I was gonna to do it?"

Scott moved to run towards the school, but Boyd knocked him down causing Gaby to flinch at the sound of the impact. Scott continued to lie on the ground attempting to catch his breath. Gaby made a move to go towards him but Derek held her back. She shot him a 'what are you doing' look. "I don't know why you think you have to protect everyone now, Scott, but even so, Lydia has killed people and she's gonna do it again. Next time it's going to be one of us," Derek explained not looking at Gaby.

"What if you're wrong?" Scott asked him.

"She was bitten by an alpha. It's her."

"You saw that thing up close. You know it's not like us."

"But it is! We're all shapeshifters. You don't know what you're dealing with. It happens rarely and it happens for a reason."

"What do you mean?" Gaby spoke up.

Derek sighed "Sometimes the shape you take reflects the person that you are." He moved towards Scott and offered his hand to help him up. Scott took it and quickly stood up. "Even Stiles, calls her cold-blooded."

"What if she's immune?" Gaby asked Derek looking up at him "What if she's got something inside of her that makes her immune to the bite, which is why she didn't get paralyzed."

Derek shook his head at the blonde and softly responded "No one's immune. I've never seen or heard of it happening? It's n…it's never happened."

"What about Jackson, Derek?" The blonde watched as his face fell and he contemplated this.

"That's why you tested him isn't it?" Scott asked him "Because you gave him what he wanted, didn't you?"

"Scott…" Derek tried to stop him.

"Peter said that the bite either kills you or turns you! You were probably hoping he'd die right?"

"Scott!" Gaby snapped sending him a glare.

"Stop defending him Gaby! He doesn't deserve that! Okay, he's ordering Isaac and Erica to kill Lydia, your friend!"

"That's why we're here Scott to convince him to not kill Lydia."

"You know he's not gonna listen! That's who he is, but I guess you already know that. Is that why you agreed to help?"

"What?"

"Was Stiles right? Was this all a part of the plan?"

Gaby felt tears form in her eyes "How could you think that Scott? How could you think I'd be alright with Derek…or anyone for that matter, killing Lydia? Do you seriously think that little of me?"

"How can I not? You're with him even after everything he's done?"

Gaby shook her head. She walked up to Scott and punched him in the jaw "How dare you!" The blonde shoved her supposed best friend back as he held his jaw. "How dare you judge me for being with Derek! I don't judge you for being with Allison, it's stupid to be in a relationship with her, but I got past it because you love her and because that's what best friends do. Okay, you…you don't know Derek like I do because if you did you wouldn't be saying half this stuff. God Scott you don't even know the full story. The only thing you know is that I'm with him. So you have no right to judge me for that."

"Stiles is mad at you."

"Not for being with him! He's mad at me for keeping it from the two of you. He doesn't like the fact that Derek and I are together but he's not mad at me for it!"

"Gabs…"

Gaby shook her head "Save it I don't wanna hear it."

Scott watched her walk away from the group of werewolves. He closed his eyes and sighed knowing he screwed up with Gaby. The brown-eyed beta opened his eyes to see Derek watching Gaby walk away. He had concern etched onto his features as the blonde walked further away from them. Scott knew that Derek had always cared for Gaby, but he didn't realize how deep it actually was for the alpha. Derek clinched his jaw and turned back to Scott. The alpha shot a quick glance to Boyd "See what else he has to say, but the Kanima needs to be taken care of."

"Where are you going?" Boyd asked him.

"I need to make sure Gaby's okay." Derek looked over at Scott "Because after that she needs someone on her side."

"I…" Scott started but Derek shook his head walked away following Gaby.

* * *

Matt walked out of the school towards his car. He looked up and noticed a familiar blonde wiping away tears as they fell down her face. Matt was about to call her name when a figure appeared behind her. He recognized the figure to be Derek Hale. As Gaby turned around to face him Matt scrambled for his camera.

The blonde looked at Derek as he got closer. Derek shook his head "I'm sorry Gaby…I didn't know…"

"Derek stop," Gaby whispered "It's not your fault. None of this is your fault. It just hurts…that's all."

The alpha pulled her into a hug, not caring who could see at the moment "I'm still sorry this happened."

Gaby sniffled and pulled away "You should go…I don't want anyone seeing you especially the Argents."

Derek gently grabbed her chin and tilted her head up towards him "I don't care."

"I do! Now go I'll see you later."

He placed a light kiss on her lips before turning around and walked towards his beta. Gaby wiped the tears off her face before quickly walking towards her car. She didn't notice Matt standing at the entrance of the school clenching his jaw staring at the picture of Derek and Gaby kissing.

* * *

Gaby pulled out of the parking spot and started driving behind Stiles' jeep. The blonde noticed Allison in the front with Stiles and Jackson and Lydia in the back. She shook her head figuring whatever was going on they had it covered. She watched as Stiles turned onto Scott's road, but the blonde kept driving. "Screw it," Gaby whispered before turning around and parking in Scot's drive way.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked.

"Protecting Lydia…like I said I would," Gaby snapped walking into the house.

As soon as everyone was in Stiles slammed the door and locked every single lock. Lydia and Gaby gave him a 'really?' look. "There's been a few break-ins around the neighborhood," Stiles lied. Lydia sarcastically nodded and looked away. There was an awkward silence between the group that was quickly interrupted by Stiles grabbing a chair and putting underneath the door handle. Gaby scoffed, like that's going to stop werewolves. Lydia pursed her lips and pointed to the chair. "And a murder," Stiles added to his lie "Yeah it was bad."

Jackson rolled his eyes "Lydia follow me. I need to talk to you for a minute."

The redhead sighed "Seriously? What is going on with everyone?"

The two walked away leaving Allison, Stiles, and Gaby waiting for Derek, Erica, Isaac, and Boyd to show up. Gaby's phone rang breaking the silence. Derek's name flashed across the caller i.d. "Hey," Gaby greeted.

"Why are you at Scott's house?" Derek asked her.

She could hear the annoyance in his voice. Gaby pointed to the window silently asking if they were there. Stiles stole a quick look and nodded his head. "I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Scott…I'm not letting you or anyone else kill Lydia," Gaby sighed.

"Gab…" he groaned "She's the Kanima…"

"You don't know that for sure. I need more proof then her not reacting to the venom."

"What more proof do you need Gaby?"

"I need to see her actually turn into the Kanima before I fully believe it. Now, before I hang up the phone please don't kill her and go home."

Before he could answer Gaby hung up the phone and shut it off. "Why did you shut it off?" Allison asked.

"So he can't call me again."

Stiles walked over to the blonde "You can go Gaby. You don't have to stay here and go against Derek."

Gaby shook her head "I won't let them kill anyone. Derek needs to realize that he isn't right about everything and if this is what it takes to back him off then so be it. Plus since Scott's not here you'll need a werewolf on the inside."

"Thank you."

The blonde shook her head "You don't need to thank me…I'm doing this because it's right and because she's my friend."

Gaby sighed and sat down on a chair near the side of the door Stiles was standing at. Stiles walked over to the window and looked out at the same time as Allison. The brunette hunter pulled out her phone and started clicking something into her phone. "What are you doing?" Stiles asked her.

Allison sighed "I think…I think I have to call my dad."

"But if he finds you here…you and Scott?"

"I know. What are we supposed to do? They're not here to scare us. They're here to kill Lydia." She sighed again before shoving her phone back into her pocket.

After a few seconds Stiles said "I've got an idea. Shoot one of them."

"Are you serious?"

"We told Scott we could protect ourselves. So let's do it. At least give it a shot right?"

Allison looked at him for a moment before turning back towards the window "Okay."

"Look they don't think we're going to fight. So if one of them gets hit I guarantee they'll take off. So just shoot one of them."

"Which one?" Allison asked looking through the window.

"Uh…Derek," Stiles said "Yeah shoot him. Preferably in the head." Gaby let out a warning growl towards Stiles.

"Stiles…no…," the blonde snapped glaring at her best friend.

"Gaby's right, if Scott can catch an arrow Derek definitely can," Allison nodded.

"Just shoot one of the other three then," Stiles told her.

"You mean two?"

"I mean three." Stiles looked out the window "Where the hell's Isaac?"

Gaby caught Isaac's scent before he actually came into the room. The blonde stood up and growled at him. She tackled the other beta before he could hurt Allison. The brunette jumped at the sound of someone hitting the floor behind her. Allison turned around and accidently shot an arrow.

Gaby roared out in pain as the arrow embedded itself in Gaby's back. "Oh my God! Gaby! I…I didn't mean to," Allison stammered as tears rolled down her face.

"Go help Lydia!" The blonde told her.

She watched as Isaac moved towards Allison. The blonde grabbed his ankles and pulled the other werewolf to the ground. Gathering as much strength as she could Gaby pinned Isaac to the wall "Stop this Isaac!

"No!" He growled as his eyes turned yellow.

The blonde felt herself lose control. "Yes!" She growled deeper her eyes flashed from Green to Red.

Isaac shrank back and submitted to her instantly. Scott rushed in and quickly pulled Gaby away from Isaac. The blonde fell on her back causing the arrow to go deeper. Again Gaby roared in pain. She felt someone gently roll her onto her side to ease the pain a little.

Stiles reached for her hand to give it a gently squeeze he knew he couldn't help her, but he would make sure Gaby would be as comfortable as she possibly could. The blonde lightly squeezed his hand back. She heard a thumping noise outside "Go see what's going on," she whispered to him.

"Gabs…"

"Stiles go."

All Gaby could feel was pain. All she wanted was for it to go away. The blonde closed her eyes and listened to the one voice that could soothe any pain she felt. "I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me Scott," Derek said. "You're not an Omega, you're already an alpha of your own pack. But you know you can't beat me."

"I can hold you off til the cops get here," Scott told him.

Gaby heard the shrill cry of the Kanima before Derek sighed "Get them out of here."

The blonde watched as Lydia stormed downstairs and out the door. She sighed when the redhead didn't notice her lying on the ground with an arrow sticking out of her back. "Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Lydia demanded.

Before Derek could leave Scott grabbed his leather jacket sleeve "You need to get Gaby. She's in the living room and I can't help her before the cops get here."

The alpha nodded before running around back. He quickly spotted the blonde whimpering on the floor. "Gaby," he breathed as he ran toward her.

"Derek…pull out the arrow," she whimpered.

"Not here I need to get you out of here. Is your aunt home?"

"No."

Derek gently picked her up and carried her outside. Tears ran down her face as the alpha ran towards her house as carefully as he could. She let out a cry of pain when the arrow was accidently knocked. "I'm sorry Gab, we're here. It'll only be a few more seconds," he told her soothingly.

He placed her onto her side and yanked out the tiny arrow causing the blonde to cry out in pain. Derek pulled her towards him and comforted her as the wound slowly healed.

* * *

Gaby and Derek moved to the couch once the wound was completely healed. She was curled up in his lap and his arms were wrapped around her waist keeping the blonde in place. "Lydia wasn't the Kanima," Derek whispered staring off into space.

"So what does that mean?" Gaby asked him.

He shrugged "She's immune I guess."

"There's always a first time for everything."

Derek was silent for a few seconds "You know who the Kanima is don't you?"

Gaby nodded her head "I have a feeling you do too."

"It's Jackson," Derek sighed.

* * *

Outfit is the same as the previous chapter.

CHAPTER 10 REVIEWERS

**Atlafan1286**: That's a tough one...I've never really written a scene like that so I don't know how it would turn out...however eventually if it's not a lemon (Don't get your hopes up lol) then it'll be heavily heavily implied scene.

**Paramorefreak100**: Hope it wasn't too much of a disappointment

**Lucy Greenhill**: Thanks hope you liked this chapter as well.

**The White Willow**: I'm really glad to hear you like my stories that means a lot to me, and I'm glad that I can stand apart from other stories that you've read, it means I'm doing my job right lol. Thanks again for reviewing hoped you liked this chapter as well.

**ShoppingFreak:** Well Scott didn't react better than Stiles, but it was kind of inevitable. I'm glad the Derek/Gaby scenes are to your liking I sometimes feel like I change his character too much, but then I realize he's aloud to be different with just Gaby around.


	12. Chapter 12

Ok...I'm super super super sorry about how late this is...school and sorority stuff just killed me for a while. I'm over 100 reviews! HOLY CRAP! Thank you guys so much that means the world to me...so in honor of reaching 100 I'm giving you nearly a full chapter of Gaby/Derek moments :D.

As usual I only own Gaby

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 12

Gaby rolled over to where she thought Derek was asleep next to her. Her bright blue eyes shot open when his spot was empty. The blonde quickly got up and padded down towards the kitchen. He wasn't there either. Gaby sighed and ran towards her room to throw on a pair of jeans and her cheer jacket. She ran out the door and sniffed the air for Derek's scent. The blonde caught it and took off towards the downtown area.

As she got closer, Derek's scent got stronger and she could faintly hear his growls and the familiar hissing of the Kanima. A bright light blinded her momentarily as she neared the fight between Derek and the Kanima. Derek was thrown behind a cement pillar where Gaby quickly pulled him up. "What the hell are you doing here Gaby?" Derek asked slightly out of breath.

"I woke up and you weren't there so I followed your scent…why are you fighting that thing?"

"Gaby…"

"You can't kill it, there's got to be a way to save it."

Derek looked behind him as Argent continued to shoot Jackson. The Kanima fell to the ground and the two werewolves held their breaths. They knew if Argent came around the corner he would see Gaby and Derek and put everything together. Derek pulled Gaby close to him and kissed her forehead "Run…"

The blonde shook her head "No…not without you."

The two heard Jackson stand back up and attack Argent. Gaby quickly pulled Derek away from the scene careful to stay away from the trained eyes of Gerard. The two saw Jackson scurry away and quickly followed him. They watched as he climbed onto the roof of a club called Jungle. "Why would the Kanima go there?" Gaby asked looking at the building.

Derek shook his head "No idea…is that Scott and Stiles?"

The blonde quickly located her best friends and rolled her eyes "Yup. I'll go see what they're doing here. Just…be careful okay?"

The alpha nodded and placed a quick kiss on her lips before she snuck up behind her friends. "What you couldn't catch his scent?" Stiles asked Scott.

"Does he even have one?" Gaby asked from behind Stiles.

The hyperactive boy jumped at the sudden appearance of the blonde "Okay…you have been spending way too much time with Derek."

Gaby rolled her eyes at him. "What are you doing here Gabs?" Scott asked.

"Derek followed him here, I followed Derek here, I saw you two figured I'd come over and see what the hell is going on."

"How did you know Derek was gone?" Stiles asked her.

Gaby shrugged her shoulders "Derek sometimes spends the night."

"Of course," Stiles sighed causing Gaby to lightly slap his arm.

"Hey Gaby," Scott interrupted "about what I said yesterday…"

Gaby shook her head "We'll talk about it later, right now we need to figure out what Jackson is doing here."

"To kill someone," Scott answered.

The blonde scoffed as Stiles responded "Ah…that explains the claws and the fangs and all that good makes perfect sense now." Gaby let out a quite giggle as Scott gave him a look that clearly said 'seriously'. "What Scott come on I'm 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bone okay? Sarcasm is my only defense."

"Just help me find it."

"Not it…Jackson."

Scott sighed "I know…I know."

"Alright but does he know that? Did anyone else see him back at your house?"

"I don't think so, but he already passed Derek's test anyways."

"That's just the thing, how did he pass the test?"

"I don't know…Gaby does Derek know?"

The blonde sighed "He thinks it's Jackson, but he needs confirmation."

"Did he ask you?"

She nodded "He asked if I knew who it was and I told him I did and that he probably knew too. That's when he guessed Jackson, but he never asked me to confirm it."

"Why?"

"Maybe he didn't want to put me in that position."

It was silent for a few seconds before Stiles asked "Gaby do you know how he passed Derek's test?"

The blonde shook her head "Maybe it's like an either or thing…A snake can't be poisoned by its own venom so when's the Kanima not the Kanima?"

"When it's Jackson," Scott answered her.

Gaby nodded her head and watched as people moved into the club. Stiles pulled her back and pointed towards the roof "Uh…" Stiles said trying to get Scott's attention "Dude? See that?"

They watched as Jackson crawled inside. "He's inside," Scott said.

"What's he going to do in there?"

Gaby shrugged her shoulders "No clue, probably to kill someone."

"Yeah but who?"

Again the blonde shrugged her shoulders. "I know who he's after," Scott said.

"What how? How did you smell something?"

Scott nodded towards the entrance "Armani."

"No, not Danny! He's my favorite Goalie," Gaby groaned "Couldn't he go after like Nick or someone like that?"

"Come on let's go through the back door," Stiles said moving towards the door.

"Guys…they're going to kick me out when I get in there."

"Oh please, Gabs you could totally pull of being 18."

"That's not why…"

"We don't have time for this," Scott groaned breaking the door handle.

"I'm not going in I'll stay out here in case something happens."

"Stop being a baby and come on," Stiles groaned following Scott in.

"It's a gay club!" Gaby shouted walking away.

She walked towards the parking lot when she felt someone pull her arm. Just as she was about to scream Derek's calming scent filled her nose causing her to relax. "Is it in the club?" Derek asked her.

Gaby nodded her head "Derek please don't hurt it."

"How can you ask me that after what it did to you?"

The blonde sighed "Just please remember that this thing is actually a person who probably doesn't even know that they change into it."

Derek groaned and passed her the keys to his Camaro "Go home. I'll be there in 20 minutes." Gaby nodded and gently kissed him before jumping into the car and driving away.

* * *

"Seven paralyzed probably hallucinogen since witnesses say the saw a demonic monster on the dance floor," Chris Argent sighed after getting into his car.

"Now who would believe something like that?" Gerard smiled.

"You know what I'm having trouble believing? How you just stood there while that thing circled you. You did nothing, you wanna explain that to me?"

Gerard shrugged "Intuition."

"Then you know what it is?"

"I have a suspicion, and if I'm right it plays by a certain rules. Rules that don't bend easily."

"Do we need to put a hold on Derek to figure this thing out?"

"Not necessarily, tonight's the first time you've had a glimpse of him since Kate died, am I right?"

"Unfortunately."

"And the only other ties we have to him are Isaac Lahey and Gabriella Myers."

"Gaby's human and no one's spotted Derek near her since Kate died."

"Oh I don't think she just stopped being around him. The attraction between mates is too high for them to be in the same town and not see each other."

* * *

Gaby giggled as a bar stool fell over when she was pushed against the counter by Derek who was currently kissing her neck. The blonde looked down at it causing Derek to break his kiss. "We'll get it later," Gaby told him pulling him back into a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. Slowly she moved him back towards the couch, but Derek had other ideas. He hoisted her up and held her weight as she locked her legs around his hips. "What a scandalous position we're in," Gaby smirked.

Derek gently set her onto her kitchen counter. She felt his breath hit her ear "I like it." Shivers traveled down her spine as he said those words. Her heart rate began to accelerate when his hands began to wander and his lips slowly moved down her neck. As soon as their lips met again Gaby couldn't fight it anymore, the feeling of lust overwhelmed her senses and she gave in.

The blonde tore Derek's leather jacket off as their tongues met in a heated battle for dominance. Their kisses only broke to pull off each other's shirts. Gaby felt herself being lifted again and moved away from the counter. She broke the kiss when he started walking up the stairs. "This can't be safe," she giggled lightly kissing his jaw.

"It's not," Derek told her before kissing her again.

Gaby felt herself gently being lowered onto her bed. He slowly moved his lips down her body and with each kiss the blonde felt herself lose more and more control. She let out a moan as he reached the waistband of her jeans. The sound of her zipper being pulled down broke her out of her trance "Wait…Derek stop," she told him sitting up.

Gaby pulled herself away from him and shut her eyes. The blonde took deep breaths to calm herself down, but it wasn't working. Derek gave her a confused look "What's wrong?" Gaby shook her head. "Gaby look at me," Derek said pulling her closer to him. Slowly the blonde opened her eyes that were now a startling bright green. Her claws had extended and her breathing was deep. "Gaby," Derek whispered soothingly. The blonde shook her head again. The alpha grabbed her hands and put it over his steadily beating heart "Just listen to my heartbeat and breathing."

Gaby blinked a few times trying to get control of herself, but something was off. She had that feeling again, the feeling where she wasn't the one making the decisions. Derek's words echoed in her mind, but it didn't make any sense to her. She felt Derek release her and cup her cheek.

"You're getting faster at pulling back," he whispered. For a few minutes she didn't say anything. "Are you okay?" Derek asked worriedly.

Gaby quickly nodded her head and laughed "I'm fine Derek. You really need to stop worrying about me."

The green-eyed alpha shot her a confused look "Do you not remember what just happened? I have a right to be worried about you."

The blue-eyed girl rolled her eyes "I can handle myself." She got up and quickly grabbed a T-shirt before walking out of the room.

Derek quickly ran after her "Gaby! Where are you going?"

Gaby whipped around "Oh MY GOD, Derek! Stop hovering over me! I'm fine." He grabbed her wrist to keep her from leaving. She yanked her wrist away from him "I need some time away from you."

He stopped and looked at the blonde with a hurt expression written all over his face "You don't mean…"

"Yeah Derek, I do. I just can't deal with all this right now."

Gaby grabbed her phone and her keys and walked out the door. Derek heard her car start and drive away from her house. He sat on one of the steps and let out a long shaky breath. For a long time he did nothing but breathe and tried to keep himself under control. Something was still off about her, he was confused why they went from nearly having sex one minute then the next she hated him and wanted nothing to do with him. Closing his eyes he let out a long pain-filled howl trying to get his mate to answer.

* * *

Gaby turned off her car and let out a howl. The blonde quickly looked around and she noticed she was parked a little ways away from the hospital. She didn't know how she got there or why she was even here. The last thing she remembered was fighting to control herself. Now she was sitting in her car with blood all over her hands and clothes. Her blue eyes searched for her phone and she quickly dialed Derek's number. Tears fell down her face as she waited for him to pick up. On the last ring Derek's voice rang through the phone.

"Derek?" Gaby sobbed.

"Gaby? Where are you? What's wrong?"

"I…I don't know…I don't know what happened! Derek I'm covered in blood. And none of it's mine."

"Where are you?" he demanded.

"Right outside the hospital."

"You stay there. Do not leave that car, do not drive away, and do not touch anything I'm on my way."

"Okay," she said shakily.

Gaby sat in the car until Derek knocked on her window. "Move to the passenger seat," he ordered.

The blonde nodded and moved out of his way. The alpha started the car and drove off "Derek I…"

"Don't," he snapped "What happened?"

"I don't know…the last thing I remember was you trying to calm me down. After that…it's a blank."

"You don't remember running out on me? Telling me you needed time away from me?"

Gaby's head whipped over to look at him "Why would I tell you that? Derek I…"

He shook his head "You weren't in your right mind."

Gaby pressed her lips together and looked outside she noticed for the first time she was downtown "Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you someplace to get yourself cleaned off and I will go back to the hospital and figure out whose blood is all over you."

"I killed someone," Gaby whispered.

"We don't know that…"

"DEREK I have blood all over me it's human, we can both smell it. It's only a matter of time before the hunters figure it out. My aunt's talking about wanting to move to New York. I'll suggest it and I'll get the hell out of here…"

"GABRIELLA! You are NOT LEAVING. If you killed someone…and that is a really big if…I will take care of it."

Gaby nodded and looked back out the window. Derek pulled into an alley next to a slightly run down building. The blonde moved to open the door but Derek grabbed her hand "Don't touch anything."

"Sorry," she whispered relaxing back in the seat. Derek opened her door and quickly led her inside. He led her to an elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. "Where are we?" Gaby asked him.

He didn't answer he only opened a large sliding metal door and motioned for Gaby to go inside. The space was large and open with no furniture. It had a black metal spiral staircase leading up to a second floor. There were large floor to ceiling windows on the opposite side of the room from the door. "There's a working shower up the stairs. I'll go see what's going on at the hospital and what happened. Then I'll clean your car up. If something did happen when I come back, we'll discuss our next move," Derek told her.

He handed her a towel and a large Yankee sweatshirt. "Derek I really don't know what happened," the blonde whimpered.

Derek walked over and cupped her face "I know, but I need to go now otherwise it might be too late." Gaby nodded and walked up the stairs as Derek shut the large sliding door.

* * *

Gaby's head snapped up at the sound of the door sliding open. He had a bag in one of his hands and a couple of pillows and blankets in another. "I killed someone didn't I?" she asked him.

Derek shook his head "I don't know. I couldn't find any evidence to suggest you did. The morgue only had heart attack victims, but that doesn't mean much because I could find any evidence to keep you from suspicion either."

"What do we do?"

"We are going to burn the towels and clothes and destroy any evidence linking you to a murder if a body appears."

Gaby shook her head "I don't like it. There's always some kind of evidence linking a killer to a crime…a witness, a strand of hair, or DNA. Eventually I will get caught and anyone who helped me will get dragged down with me. If a body does appear then the police will be the least of my worries."

"Gaby you're not capable of killing anyone," Derek told her.

"I'm not me when I'm linked to someone else's emotions."

"I'll give you that one…so who did you link with?"

"It wasn't Scott, you, or Isaac, so…it had to have been the kanima."

Derek shook his head "No it wasn't the kanima."

"How do you know? It's the only option."

"I slashed its throat."

"YOU DID WHAT?"

Derek sighed "Not enough to kill…enough to weaken it and get it in its human form…besides it can heal."

"I can't believe you did that! You don't even know who it is."

"It doesn't matter who it is because as long as you're linked with it you'll always have the possibility of losing control because for some reason it's on a murdering rampage and dragging you along for the ride." Gaby looked up at him as he said those words. "The only way I can for sure end that link is killing it…"

"We don't know that."

"What?"

Gaby sighed and looked out the windows "We don't know what it'll do to me if someone I'm linked with is killed. It might just weaken me or it could kill me too. We don't know that's the problem."

Derek walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around the blonde "We'll figure this out."

She shook her head "Everyone tells me that…everyone keeps saying we'll figure this out, but what if it's too late? What if there's no going back and I've already killed someone?"

Derek turned her around so she was facing him. He gently grabbed her chin and made her look him in the eyes "I will _not_ let you get hurt, not by the hands of a hunter or any other supernatural creature that thinks it can control you. That is not an option for me. If you did in fact kill someone then I will take care of it and cover it all up. Then I'll take you far away from Beacon Hills and make sure you're in control."

"Why? Why would you do all that for me?"

"I have to protect you Gaby. My number one job as a werewolf mate is to protect you from anything harmful, and I haven't done a very good job of that."

Gaby shook her head "Don't say that…"

"You're supposed to be a human…I should have protected you better that night and I almost lost you because of it."

"That doesn't matter anymore, all that matter's is that I'm here now. That's what we need to hold onto not that I almost died." Gaby sighed and faced the window again "Why is it that we always have deep meaningful conversations when something terrible has happened?" She felt Derek shrug but he didn't answer. "I think it's because we're scared," the blonde whispered staring out towards the city. "When everything's fine we just go on pretending to know everything about each other, but in reality we don't really know that much other than our connection and basic stuff…ish, it's not really basic but whatever."

"I know more than you think," Derek told her kissing her temple and walking towards the blankets and pillows.

"Alright…I'm calling your bluff," Gaby turned and narrowed her blue eyes at him. He motioned for her to start. "I'll start off easy, what's my favorite color?"

He laughed "You have two…blue and green."

Gaby nodded "Favorite school subject?"

"At first I thought it was biology, while you like the class nothing could compare to history."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"It's the only connection you have to your dad so naturally you love it."

"Hmm…" Gaby said turning away "Deeper than I wanted I would have been satisfied with number of history books in my room."

"But it is true isn't it?"

The blonde nodded her head "Favorite movie?"

"Legally Blonde."

She whipped back around "Alright seriously how did you know that one?"

"There's two reasons…the first, you have a couple of quotes from the movie hanging in your room. The second, the night you first invited me in to watch a movie that was the movie you picked."

"You remember that?"

He nodded "Why wouldn't I?"

Gaby shrugged "Well you got further than Nick…he would have been stumped at my favorite color. And now there's another problem…"

"What's that?"

"I don't know any of those things about you."

Derek sat quietly for a few seconds before sighing "Ask me anything you want? I'll answer."

Gaby looked at him shocked "You sure?" He nodded. "Favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Favorite movie?"

"I don't really have one…I'll sit through almost anything."

"Sport?"

"Basketball."

"Really?" she asked him "Why?"

"I played it when I went to Beacon Hills."

"Star player?"

"That shouldn't even count as a question."

Gaby laughed "Well at least you own up to it."

"Anything else?" Derek asked her. The blonde opened up her mouth about to ask the question that had been on her mind for a while, who destroyed his trust in people so bad he wouldn't even open up to her and why? But she quickly closed her mouth and shook her head. "Nothing else?" he asked her again.

"Nope," Gaby told him "I don't have anymore questions for you."

"Liar," he sighed.

"Are we leaving anytime soon?" she asked quickly changing the subject.

"No, we're staying here for tonight you need a break from everyone."

"And now the pillows and blankets make sense," Gaby nodded before walking over towards him.

She quickly helped him set everything up before the two laid down. The blonde closed her eyes and was nearly asleep when she her Derek sigh "It was Kate."

Gaby rolled over so she was facing him "What?"

"Kate is the reason I don't trust anyone."

"Derek…" Gaby shook her head "You don't have to…"

"You should know…" He took a deep breath and stared at the ceiling "She was eighteen when I met her. She showed an interest in me and I fell for it. We slept together several times…" as he said this Gaby shifted uncomfortably. "It meant a lot more to me than her. Anyway…I told her everything about my family because I trusted her. She pretended to care until she heard the one she was after…"

"You're family being werewolves."

Derek nodded "And the safety deposit box that held important documentation. She burned my family alive, killed your parents, and nearly killed you because I couldn't keep my mouth shut."

Gaby sighed and cuddled closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head onto his chest. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"That wasn't what I was expecting."

"What were you expecting?"

Derek shrugged "Probably you to tell me it wasn't my fault."

"You've been told that way too many times…trust me I know how you feel about that…I mean it wasn't your fault, but…" He started laughing. Gaby smiled at the sound of his laughter. "I don't blame you. You may blame yourself, but just know that I don't blame you."

She moved herself so she could see his face. He looked at her and nodded "I was pretty sure that would scare you away."

The blonde smirked "If you being a werewolf didn't send me running for the hills then trust me when I say nothing will."

"You were scared at first."

"Well yeah…" she laughed "Considering how I found out…I had every right to be scared. At least I came back though."

He nodded and looked back at the ceiling. Gaby readjusted herself before quickly falling asleep. Derek looked down at the blonde before falling asleep himself.

* * *

CHAPTER 11 Reviews

*Pokemonrul432: Glad you could get caught up lol...and we'll have to see how long it lasts, it might be a while...I have no clue.

*Atlafan1286: I'm glad you liked it and I couldn't let Gaby side with Derek on this one...it's just not who she is.

*Lucy Greenhill: I'm glad you liked this chapter!

*Paramorefreak100:Thank you that means a lot to me. :)

*Tarafina: This chapter gave you a little, but just wait and see what I have planned lol.

*ShoppingFreak: I'm really glad you think that I still am slightly worried about that but I couldn't agree with you more lol. I'm glad you like the story so far too!

*Samix3Bieber: LOL! I'm sooooo glad you like the story and your review made me smile!

*reynachavez48: Thank you, I'm really glad you love the story.

*Ileana: Sorry it wasn't a really quick update, but hopefully this chapter was worth the wait...maybe not lol. I'm glad you like the story and hopefully this was a decent enough chapter!

OKAY GUYS! No promises on when the next update will be...I will have no time next week to even start writing, but I'm going home in two weeks so maybe I'll have time to write then...if not please be patient, my sophomore year in college is kicking my ass lol. Thanks for the support Love you all!


End file.
